Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - Third High
by zflowersenpai
Summary: Its official name is "Nationwide Magic High School Athletics Competition". Every year, a roster of select students from the nine National Magic University Affiliated High Schools from across the country meet, putting theirs and their schools' pride on the line. This is the Nine Schools Competition! (current arc: Nine Schools Competition)
1. Enrollment 1

**Edit 3/30/2016:**

**Small change, changed the term "weed" to "normal", b/c that's apparently what they use in Third High (officially, reference Volume 19)**

**Changed "bloom" to "elite" as well. (non-canon, but i felt i had to do something to go along with the above canon change.)**

* * *

**Update 12/24/2015:**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

**Just threw up the first (official) chapter of the 9SC. It's going to be slow going from here on out with sporadic uploads due to school (yay...college...).**

**Also some of my source material for this (the Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei manga) is still updating verrrrrryyyy slooooowwwwlllyyyy and is all raw (as of the 9SC arc) so it's slow writing as well (bless google translate tho).**

**No matter, thanks for stopping by and reading!**

**If you have any ideas, or anything you would like to see in here, feel free to review or message! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**I don't own mahouka, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

**This is something that I've been wanting to do for a while, a story that follows the Third High guys, Masaki and George and a few classmates.**

**Just a heads up, a few OCs ahead.**

* * *

Masaki was one of the last of the first-years to leave the auditorium. Figures. Most of the freshmen were too excited on their first day of high school to be lingering around. Some would be looking for their classrooms, others making new friends and meeting other students. There probably wasn't going to be any instruction going on today; the students would be shown around to see the facilities, the practice rooms, maybe the library. Many of them had been counting the days to when they could enroll in a Magic High School. Masaki looked up to see a yellow octogram on a field of red emblazoned at the top of the school tower.

Third High. One of the three magic high schools that had the most demanding curriculum and the one that had the greatest emphasis on combat magic. Together with First and Second High, it accepted two hundred students per year, divided into Course 1 and Course 2, "elite" and "normal", honor students and irregulars. Of course, as part of the Ichijou family and the Ten Master Clans, he had gotten into Course 1. It was almost impossible for someone from the ten _not_ to get into Course 1; an occurrence like that would be unthinkable, and that unfortunate person would never live it down.

Despite all the fuss, he didn't think of Course 2 students as any less than a Course 1 student. He thought that the discrimination was borderline idiocy; you never knew what a magician was capable of just because they were supposedly ranked lower than you; some magician's specialties could be quite surprising.

Masaki entered the Course 1 wing of the main school building. It was probably a good idea to find his classroom; it wouldn't send a good message to the rest of the student population if the freshman representative was tardy to class on the first day of school.

Turning the corner, he spotted a familiar face. The boy had an average stature and what could be called a slender physique. Despite his looks, Masaki knew that he was capable of feats of his own, not only physical, but intellectual ones as well.

"George, were you waiting on me?"

Kichijouji Shinkurou, better known as Cardinal George to the magic intellectual community, straightened up and fell into step with Masaki as he passed him.

"I was wondering where you were after the ceremony. We agreed to meet up on the steps. Good speech by the way; nice and short."

Masaki cast an apologetic glance towards his best friend.

"Sorry about that; I was held up when Student Council President Tsuzuya-kaichou gave me an offer to join Student Council as secretary."

Kichijouji didn't say anything, expecting Masaki to continue with his explanation. When he didn't, he spoke up.

"So...Did you accept it?"

Masaki shook his head.

"Turned her down. I get enough administrative stuff to do with otou-san giving me things to handle for the family. There's also a high chance I'll get recommended to the Disciplinary Committee or Club Management Group. They're more...action-oriented. Might be more interesting."

Giving a sideways glance, Masaki continued.

"Actually, don't you think you would make a good administrator? I think you're more than qualified for a position such as Student Council secretary."

kichijouji laughed.

"Maybe. We'll see if they approach me. After all I'm number two only to you in practical skills and better than you in theory."

Masaki sighed.

"You're bringing this up again? I thought you were done with that…"

* * *

Masaki let out a yawn and stretched at his desk. The welcome and introduction to Third High by their homeroom teacher was boring, as expected. Looking over the syllabus, freshman year was looking pretty easy as most of the topics that were to be discussed were covered by the tutor his parents hired over the course of his junior high education. That just meant more time for practical application.

"Well, looks like we won't be doing much for the rest of the day. Want to take a look around the facilities?"

Kichijouji swung himself onto the desk in front of Masaki, feet dangling off the floor. He had pulled out his terminal and a map of the school was displayed in the screen.

"Sure, why not. Might as well familiarize ourselves with our new home for the next three years."

Kichijouji shifted the map around a bit, looking at some of the rooms to find an appropriate starting location.

"Labs are on the other side of the school… library is probably not that great...how about the practice rooms? They're pretty close. Then we can take a look around the club rooms. We'll have more than enough time to look around."

Masaki got out of his desk, once again stretching his hands to the ceiling.

"It'll be good to get some blood flowing. Lead the way George."

The hallway outside was bustling with students talking to each other, exchanging contact information and meeting new friends. Some of the boys were trying to impress their new female classmates while some of them flirted back. However all conversation stopped as soon as Masaki and Kichijouji stepped outside the classroom.

Masaki could feel their eyes swing towards his direction and follow him down the hallway. Furious whispering reached his hearing as he passed by clusters of students.

"It's the Crimson Prince."

"I hear he took out an entire battalion of soldiers by himself!"

"His magical strength is top-notch!"

Some of the girls audibly sighed as he walked past.

"He's even more dreamy up close!"

"You're in his class? I'm so jealous!"

As Masaki and Kichijouji turned into a more deserted hallway, Masaki exhaled. Kichijouji cast a humorous look in his direction.

"Not letting fame get to your head, are you?"

Masaki in turn let out a laugh.

"Of course not. Hopefully the buzz and hype will die down over the next few weeks. I don't want to be admired or envied. I just want to be a regular high school student. People think being a member of the Ten is such a glamorous position, but in reality, it can be extremely lonely."

Masaki continued to look straight ahead.

"That's why I'm glad I have you, George. You treat me like a normal human being. And hopefully the rest of them will learn to do the same. I want to experience a normal high school life before being dragged off into national and international politics."

The two of them entered the hallway where all the practice rooms were located. There were some students poking around the rooms. Apparently some of the third years were holding a demonstration in one of the rooms. The two of them ignored the other students and found a room that was vacant.

"Practice Room #3"

The two of them walked into the room only to find that it wasn't so vacant after all.

The three current occupants all turned at the sound of the door closing. Seeing the girls, Masaki made a bow.

"Ah, pardon us. We thought this room was unoccupied. We'll take our leave."

Turning around to walk out, a voice called out that made Masaki stop.

"Not even going to say hello, Masaki?"

One of the three girls spoke up. Average height, crystal clear eyes, long blonde hair tied into two tails trailing down to her waist. Most boys would consider her beautiful.

Masaki had recognized her immediately.

Turning back, Masaki let out a breath.

"Isshiki Airi, it's been a while. I noticed you scored third on practical skills. I guess congratulations are in order?"

The blonde girl let out a slight chuckle.

"I suppose I should be flattered to be praised by the Crimson Prince himself, shouldn't I?"

Isshiki Airi was a member of the Isshiki clan, one of the 18 Assistant Houses. He had met her on occasion, during clan meetings and whatnot. As a fellow product of First Research Institute, she was also a candidate to be his fiancee.

"Since we are exchanging greetings, it would be rude to not introduce myself to your friends."

He turned to fully face the three girls. While he knew Airi, her two companions were unfamiliar to him. Knowing Airi's tendency not to associate with anyone outside of the Hundred Families, he guessed that these two were from one of the Numbered clans.

"Oh! We know full well who you are! It's a pleasure to meet you Masaki-kun!"

The first one to speak up was the shortest of the group. Her hair was a dull red and was even longer than Airi's, with bangs that swept into her eyes. The gleam in her gaze and the grin on her face marked her as the friendliest and most excitable of the group.

"Touko! It's rude to interrupt other people!"

The third girl scolded Touko; she appeared to be the most reserved and demure of the group. She had wavy hazel hair that extended to her chin line and soft eyes that seemed to be older than she appeared, making her the most thoughtful and introverted of the group. She bowed to Masaki in apology.

"Pardon us, Ichijou-san. Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. I am Kanou Shiori and this one," Shiori shot Touko a look, "is Tsukushiin Touko. We look forward to being in your care."

"Hey!" Touko pouted, "'this one'?"

Masaki chuckled inwardly. So he was right, they were from the Hundred. Nothing much came to mind but something about the Kanou clan tickled his memory.

He bowed to them in turn.

"Please, Masaki is fine. Since you already know who I am, I'll let my friend introduce himself."

Kichijouji stepped forward and bowed to the three girls.

"Kichijouji Shinkurou, but please call me Shinkurou. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours, Cardinal George."

Kichijouji raised his eyebrows at Shiori's comment.

"Eh? YOU are Cardinal George?!" Touko couldn't help but make an outburst.

"Touko…" Airi sighed in exasperation.

"I am quite familiar with the magic research community," Shiori continued, "To think that a scientist like you enrolled at Third High...even you Masaki-kun. With your credentials, I didn't think it would be necessary for the two of you to even enroll in high school."

Masaki let out a bark of laughter.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I want to be a high schooler while I still can."

Looking around the room, he turned back to the three girls.

"Well, it seems like you are also taking a look around the school. Would you three mind if George and I joined you?"

* * *

"The facilities here are amazing!"

After spending a good amount of the afternoon with their three new companions, Masaki and Kichijouji had grown used to Touko's unrestrained personality.

"No need to get so excited already; we'll be here for the next three years."

It also appeared that Shiori was the only one that could get Touko to be somewhat calm.

After leaving the practice rooms, the group returned to the main building, visiting the labs and libraries. They then headed over to the fields, where clubs held practice.

"Club Recruitment week is coming up isn't it?" intoned Touko.

"From what I hear, it's always a complete chaos with clubs trying to recruit the best performing students."

The conversation turned to a discussion of what clubs might interest each of them.

"So what do you think Masaki-kun?"

Masaki opened his mouth to answer Airi's question, but just as he was about to speak a commotion from the front entrance of the school distracted him. Yells and grunts could be heard and he detected magic activating. He took off at a run.

"Masaki!"

"Eh? Masaki-kun!"

_Wow. It's been slightly more than 8 hours, and people are already trying to kill each other. This will be an interesting three years._

The rest of the group took off after him. They arrived at the scene of what looked to be a brawl; that was what he expected from the sounds picked up across the schoolyard.

What he didn't expect was for a girl to be in the center of the fray.

The girl's attacks flowed with the skill of someone with live action combat experience; not only that, but she had the grace of a dancer moving effortlessly through the forms.

She evaded one of the boy's punches with a slight lean to the right and spun around and knocked him off his feet with a backhand to the point between his shoulder blades. Before he was on the ground, she was already moving on to the next boy, whom she dropped with a low spin kick to the back of his knees.

_Well, looks like she can handle herself._

While her physical display was impressive, a certain small detail drew his gaze.

Her shoulders were emblemless.

_So...a Course 2 student._

He wasn't distracted for long, and it took him a moment to realize that one of the students began activating a magic sequence while the girl was dealing with another boy. He wouldn't be able to cancel it before it activated, but he could block it.

The students magic sequence completed; it looked to be some sort of chain of electricity. The girl knocked the other boy back and spun just as the electric whip began descending. Her eyes widened when she realized she was out of options. Masaki activated his own self-acceleration and 'Interference Armor' simultaneously, dashing forward and placing himself between the electric whip and the girl.

The magic shattered and Masaki took the moment of boy's shock to pin him to the ground. Masaki looked up and met the frosty glare of the girl. And gave a start. It was the first time he got a good look at the girl, and he realized just how beautiful she was. Slender figure, flowing hair so black it was almost blue, piercing eton-blue eyes.

_If only she wasn't scowling..._

"I don't need your help Ichijou-san. I can handle myself."

Masaki shook himself. He hadn't realized he had been staring.

Footsteps approached. Apparently, the school had been alerted of the fighting and two students arrived on the scene, an upperclassman boy and girl, who also happened to be the Student Council President.

"It's only been one day; how are students fighting already?"

The older boy sighed in exasperation.

"Hayato-kun, that just just means you have to take your job as Disciplinary Committee Chairman more seriously," the upperclassman girl chided.

"Ok, ok; just let me do my job Nanako. Why is Student Council down here anyway? Don't answer."

The older boy turned to the group of students in front of him.

"I'm Soshiroda Hayato, chairman of the Public Morals Committee. I'm in charge of making sure students don't end up dead on school property."

He glanced about the school yard. His gaze landed on Masaki. The other girl spoke up.

"Want to fill us in on the details Ichijou-san? Like why you are holding another student to the ground?"

Masaki realized that he was still pressing a knee into the other boys back. Releasing him, he stood up and bowed. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by Kichijouji.

"Sincerest apologies Tsuzuya-kaichou, Soshiroda-senpai. Masaki wasn't at fault, he was simply trying to stop the fighting, but it seems like it only made it worse. Next time we'll get the Disciplinary Committee instead of acting."

"No it's my fault."

The Course 2 girl stepped forward.

"They said some things about Course 2 students that angered me, so I attacked them."

Hayato stared intently at the scene in front of him for a few moments.

Then he burst out laughing.

"This is an interesting group of freshmen we have here, Nanako! Tell you what, since it's your first day, I'll let all of you off the hook."

Turning to the Course 1 boys groaning on the ground, he added.

"And for you, let this be a lesson."

Looking back at Masaki and the Course 2 girl, Hayato spoke.

"I would like to talk to the two of you some time if it's not too inconvenient."

Hayato spun around and walked back towards the school leaving the upperclassman girl standing in confusion. She ran off, trailing the Public Morals Chief. Their conversation could be heard by the freshman still standing in the school yard.

"That's it? No punishment, no reprimand?"

"What do you want me to do? Those boys were asking for it. I think they got what they deserved. And besides, Nako-chan, are you going to prevent me from not doing anything? Technically, as Student Council President you don't have any more power than I do…"

"I told you not to call me that at school!"

Their voices faded off and the students turned to look at each other. Most of the knocked out boys had recovered and had gotten to their feet. They cast dirty glares back towards the Course 2 girl and Masaki as they left the scene.

Eventually the girl turned to leave too.

"Wait."

The girl turned around, looking slightly annoyed at Masaki's request.

"What do you want?"

"I never got your name."

"What for, so you can look down on me too, Crimson Prince?"

"No, I think the whole Course 2 thing is just stupid. I just wanted to get your name."

"Mugura Hana."

"Mugura Hana...well, Hana, your fighting is excellent."

Hana blushed slightly then scowled.

"I still don't need your help."

With that, she spun on her heels and stalked off.

* * *

"So how was the matriculation ceremony and your first day of school?"

The main family of the Ichijou were sitting around the dinner table. Ichijou Midori, Masaki's mother was the one that had posed the question directed towards Masaki.

"The matriculation ceremony went well. I would say my speech was above average, but I', not really one to say."

"That's great," intoned Ichijou Gouki, the head of the clan, "As a future leader, you should learn to be in front of people."

"The rest of the day went well...I got in a fight."

Silence permeated the table for a moment after that awkward statement.

"...Come again?"

"Well...I prevented a student from using a lethal spell on another student...the Public Morals Chairman didn't say anything so…"

His father sighed.

"Well...I guess standing up for another student is to applauded? Try not to get into any more scuffles if you can help it. As the Ten Master Clans, we have a reputation to uphold as the protectors of Japan…"

After that the rest of the meal turned to his two sisters. Akane starting her last year of elementary school and Ruri was starting her third year. Akane excitably talked about her new classmates while Ruri didn't have much to say.

While his two sisters and his mother were clearing up the table, his father stopped him as he was about to walk off to his room.

"There's going to be a Master Clan meeting tomorrow; you'll come with me. I expect to you refresh yourself on the other clans. Also, if any of your classmates stand out, be sure to tell me."

Masaki's father left him and he returned to his room.

_Stand out…_

The name that came to mind was Mugura Hana.

* * *

"...and lastly, that student with the lightning whip. Juuichiban Akisada. Comes from one of Element families that adapted and got incorporated into the Hundred. Thunder affinity. Magic centers around voltage manipulation, creating electric fields and moving charges. Scored seventh on practicals."

"And when did you have time to get not only their personal information, but their magic as well?"

"Hacking the school server wasn't that difficult."

Masaki raised his eyebrows.

"You _hacked_ Third High's information server?"

"...well...yes."

Masaki shook his head.

"You really should join Student Council. They need someone that is as efficient as you...and maybe some of your 'skills'."

A notification flashed up on Kichijouji's terminal.

"Please report to the Student Council room."

Kichijouji paled slightly.

"I thought I cleaned everything up!"

Masaki laughed.

"It may not be as serious as you think. I kinda dropped your name to Tsuzuya-kaichou as a possible candidate for secretary."

Kichijouji glared at his friend.

Masaki threw his hands up.

"Hey, you needed a push. Kinda."

Kichijouji got up to leave, still staring bullets at Masaki.

"This conversation isn't over...we are going to have a _long_ discussion."

Masaki kept on grinning as Kichijouji left the room. Just then his own terminal flashed a notification.

"Please report to Disciplinary Committee room."

_Maybe they decided to do something about yesterday after all. Looks like George will be getting the last laugh of this one…_

Sighing, he rose and left.

Masaki was almost surprised to see Hana when he walked in to the Disciplinary Committee room.

Almost.

Hana stood in the corner, intense gaze fixated on nothing; her position suggested she was ready to react to anything, however.

Hayato was leaning against the window sill. The Disciplinary Committee room had a view towards the schoolyard. Pink cherry blossoms dotted the picturesque landscape and fallen petals covered the pavement.

At the sound of the door closing, Hayato pushed himself into a standing position and turned towards the two first years. His expression had none of the lightheartedness of his countenance of yesterday.

"I'll make this short…I want the two of you to join the Disciplinary Committee. Just give me a verbal confirmation, and you'll be in."

Hana stiffened slightly.

"I'll be glad to accept, Soshiroda-senpai"

Masaki had secretly hoped to join, so he agreed readily and dipped into a bow.

Hana stood silent for a moment.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Hayato cocked a brow.

"Oh? May I hear the reason? Not many turn down an offer like this."

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help being a Course 2 student and all."

Hana turned to leave.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find someone far more capable, Soshiroda-senpai."

Bowing, she left the room.

_What an interesting student…_

Shrugging, Hayato turned back to Masaki.

"Well, I can't force someone to join when they don't want to. Funny. I thought she'd jump at the opportunity to join us," Hayato sighed, "The divide between the two courses only grows year by year. I guess it was naive of me to think I could instigate change."

He seemed to notice that Masaki was still standing in the room.

"Sorry. You shouldn't have to hear my grumblings. We'll have a meeting after school where you can meet the other members."

Hayato eyed Masaki up and down. He turned and walked back to the window sill and went back to staring.

"I have a feeling it won't be long until you're in my position. Hopefully you'll be a better chief than I am."

Hayato became quiet and didn't speak after that. Masaki took that as his cue to leave and bowed out.

Masaki bumped into the Student Council President on his way out.

"Pardon me, Tsuzuya-kaichou."

He bowed and walked past her. He turned left to the hallway towards the first-year Course 1 classrooms, but he heard footsteps going towards the right - towards the Course 2 classrooms. He caught a glance of Hana making her way down the hall.

"Mugura-san!"

She turned slightly.

"What is it Ichijou-san?"

He walked over to her.

"Why didn't you join?"

She stared at him for a few moments then looked away.

"I already told Soshiroda-senpai. I have no reason to be on that committee; I'm just a Normal and I'd just get in the way."

She turned and continued down the hallway, leaving Masaki standing there.

* * *

Hayato didn't react when the door opened. He knew who it would be.

"Do you think the system will ever change?"

Nanako didn't reply; she walked over to where Hayato was standing, staring out into the sakura blossoms.

"Give it time. You don't have the power to change everything. You can help, but you can only do so much."

Hayato shifted slightly to accommodate Nanako as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I just wish we could do more. Two of the most powerful positions in the school and all we can do is watch and hope."

The two upperclassmen stood in silence watching the flower petals dance in the wind.

* * *

"...and _that_ is how I ended up joining the Student Council as secretary, thanks to a certain _Ichijou_ \- Hey! Are you even listening?"

Masaki snapped out of his ruminations and back to the situation at hand.

It was lunch time, and seated around the table was himself, Kichijouji, Airi, Shiori and Touko. Kichijouji was explaining to the other three how he ended up getting roped into the student governing body. Masaki absent-mindedly put food in his mouth, staring into space until George had called him out.

Kichijouji cast an annoyed look at his best friend.

"Did you even hear a word I said? You put me here and you don't even have the courtesy to listen while I rant?"

He scrutinized Masaki and little longer.

"Hey are you alright? Ever since the visit to the Disciplinary Committee room you've been quiet."

Airi arched her eyebrows.

"You got called to the DC room? Does it have anything to do with yesterday?"

Masaki opted to avoid George's question and answered Airi's instead.

"Well...yes and no. They want me to join."

Kichijouji knew Masaki well enough to sense when he was evading.

He caught Masaki's gaze.

_You avoided my question. _Kichijouji's stare said.

_I don't want to talk about it. _Masaki stared back.

_Did you meet anyone at the Disciplinary Committee room?_

_I said I don't want to talk about it._

_You did didn't you?...don't tell me it has to do with that person the other day…_

_Depends on which person. Besides,I said I don't want to talk about it._

The three girls watched Masaki and Kichijouji's stare conversation in confusion.

"Uh? Are the two of you ok?"

"It's nothing."

Masaki saw Kichijouji shake his head out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

* * *

Masaki fidgeted in his suit. It felt suffocating and despite the temperature in the room being relatively cool, he could feel sweat dripping down his back.

_Can't believe I'll be doing this for the rest of my life._

He was seated near the back of the room, behind the chair currently occupied by his father. Two of the seats around the round table were vacant, and the other heads of the Ten Master Clans were in place.

Beside him were some of the other potential heirs to the other clans. Itsuwa Hirofumi sat with crossed arms a few seats over. Juumonji Katsuto with his dominating presence looked to be deep in thought, a contemplative frown and closed eyes on his face. Masaki tried his best to mask his unease.

The entrance to the room opened and Saegusa Koichi strode in, accompanied by his eldest son. Seeing an empty seat besides his at the table, his frown subtly deepened, eyepatch augmenting his dangerous aura.

"So that vixen is the last to show again..not surprised."

The room darkened slightly.

"Well you sly old fox, the vixen has arrived."

Everyone in the room tensed at the arrival of the final member and Masaki felt the beginnings of multiple activation sequences being constructed, psion light beginning to shine .

"About time Yotsuba...you too Saegusa, you have no right to complain."

The room instantly returned to full brightness and all magic ceased.

The one that spoke up was the Juumonji clan head, Juumonji Kazuki, the only one in the room that dared to do so. HIs deep rumble and his snow white hair coupled with the bulk that did not match his age gave off an impression even more powerful than that of his son. He threw an annoyed glance at Yotsuba Maya and Saegusa Kochi as they cooly stared each other down.

_I wonder how this meeting doesn't just explode sometimes...ten of the world's most powerful magicians...it's a time bomb._

Masaki's father cleared his throat.

"If we could, there are issues at hand."

"Indeed. Yatsushiro has received reports of movement on the GAA's eastern seaboard. They've been doing drills with their soldiers. Allegedly, Liu Yunde has been spotted using 'Thunderclap Tower'."

"Bah, let the Chinese screw around. As long as Itsuwa Mio controls the seas, they can't get within range to actually do anything."

"While we're talking about Strategics, the Ten still has not received information regarding this 'Ooguro Ryuuya'. How are we supposed to regulate the magic community when even we are not privy to information regarding this so called 'God of Death'?"

Saegusa Koichi brought up the topic, but it seemed like it was meant for Yotsuba Maya to hear. Her face remained impassive.

_He doesn't think that the Strategic belongs to the Yotsuba does he…_

The Yotsuba were already powerful enough. If they had a Strategic in their ranks, the power balance would be fundamentally altered.

Masaki wasn't the only one to pick up in Saegusa's insinuation.

"Do you have something to say Yotsuba?"

Kudou Makoto directed the question towards the Queen of Night.

"The government has not shared any special information about this 'Ooguro Ryuuya' with the Yotsuba. I have nothing to add to this topic."

He couldn't see his father's face, but he could tell by his father's posture that he was skeptical of the response.

He didn't quite catch were the conversation went from there, but he soon lost interest in the discussion. Something about politics and government regulation.

The meeting dragged on for a good two hours. He was roused out of his reverie by his father.

"Let's go Masaki."

Masaki got out of his chair and followed his father out of the room. Some of the other clan heads were grouping up, some also leaving. A light tap on his shoulder caused him to spin around and come face-to-face with the most powerful magician in Japan.

"I heard you enrolled in Third High," Yotsuba Maya said with a cordial smile on her face, "I hope you will enjoy your time."

She walked off leaving Masaki standing in...what was it? Shock? Confusion? Fear?

He eventually shook himself out of it and left the room. He wasn't sure, but was there a predatory glint in her eyes?

He got in the car and sat across from his father.

"You're being watched. I need the names of all the people you've met and interacted with. Now."

* * *

**Aaand that was the first chapter.**

**Honestly I don't know how I feel about this fic, but oh well.  
**

**I intended to provide a glimpse into the lives of the Ten Master Clans; Tatsuya and Miyuki are a part of it, but we don't really get to see what happens on the inside.**

**If you didn't catch it, some of the events in this story were meant to parallel the original story, especially Tatsuya; I also intended Mugura Hana to be a sort of doppelganger to Miyuki. Some of you might see where I'm going with this...**

**Anyhow, I hope the amount of OC's didn't ruin the story and I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**As always, reviews and messages are welcome for criticism and ideas.**

**Thanks for reading this, and see yall next time!**

* * *

A reader's guide to the characters in this fic in order of appearance (_denotes OC_):

Ichijou Masaki: Third High, Class 1-A student and heir to the Ichijou clan. Also known as the Crimson Prince

Kichijouji Shinkurou: Third High, Class 1-A student and genius magic researcher. Also known as George, Jouji and Cardinal George

Isshiki Airi: Third High, Class 1-B student. Part of the Isshiki family from the 18 Assistant Houses

Kanou Shiori: Third High, Class 1-B student. Part of the Kanou family from the 100 Families

Tsukushiin Touko: Third High, Class 1-B student. Part of the Tsurushiin family from the 100 Families.

_Mugura Hana:_ Third High, Class 1-F student.

Ichijou Midori: Masaki's mother

Ichijou Gouki: Masaki's father and head of the Ichijou clan

Ichijou Akane: Masaki's younger sister

Ichijou Ruri: Masaki's youngest sister

_Soshiroda Hayato_: Third High, Course 3-A student. Heir to the Soshiroda family from the 100 Families and Public Morals Committee Chair. In a relationship with Tsuzuya Nanako

_Tsuzuya Nanako_: Third High, Course 3-A student. Part of the Tsuzuya family from the 100 Families and Student Council President. In a relationship with Soshiroda Hayato

Saegusa Koichi: Head of the Saegusa clan

Yotsuba Maya: Head of the Yotsuba clan

Kudou Makoto: Head of the Kudou clan

Juumonji Kazuki: Head of the Juumonji clan

*Airi, Shiori and Touko were pulled from the Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei manga spin-off*

**Heads of the Ten Master Clans released as of Volume 17 of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**


	2. Enrollment 2

**hey all im back!**

**this chapter is a little shorter, but i hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Masaki scanned the school yard.

Club Recruitment week had finally struck and it came in full force. On his first day he intervened in no less than three verbal spars that had escalated quickly, two brawls that were the result of an additional confrontation that got out of hand and four all-out magic fire fights. Those _definitely_ got out of hand.

Not that he minded in the least. In fact, if he was to be completely honest with himself, he rather enjoyed being a part of the force that controlled the hectic atmosphere.

Except that incident where an overzealous recruiter unleashed a particularly powerful shockwave. The student had knocked over several tents and displays...those clubs were not too happy about that one. It took two-thirds of the Public Morals Committee to stop that one fight. Everyone had agreed not to talk about that one.

Other than that, it helped him take his mind off other matters. Political matters.

Ten Master Clan matters.

The wind whipped in his face, causing the tail of his jacket to flare in the gust. Up this high the bluster of the wind could be felt in full; it made him feel alive with the breeze dancing around him. The setting sun created long shadows in the grass, the end of another long day. He wasn't sure if he was allowed on the roof of the school building, but he didn't think anyone would mind.

Probably.

Anyway, it gave him the best view of the entire yard; dropping down from this height would not be a problem, and it was quicker than weaving through the throngs of potential club members meandering through the area, visiting the tents each group had set up. He could keep track of all the going-ons in the area and spring into action if need be.

Masaki frowned.

_When did life get so complicated? It felt like only yesterday otou-san's dealings were a world away. The minute I step onto Third High's grounds, and I'm right in the thick of it._

He knew that being a part of the pinnacle of Japan's magic community would have not only its benefits, but also some rather unsavory conditions. He knew he would be watched. He knew that events would be manipulated around him. Heck, he might even be an assassination target. But it was part and parcel.

_I think otou-san might have overreacted slightly._

He turned that thought over in his head then cast it aside. The person who had made that statement _was_ Yotsuba Maya, Queen of Night, Demon Lord of the Far East.

No, that reaction was entirely within reason.

When his father asked him for all the names of the people he had met or interacted with, he didn't think he would go through each of their personal files. Even people he had met in passing were not exempt from scrutiny.

Except he didn't mention Hana.

He didn't know why, except that a part of him felt like he shouldn't bring her name up. He felt slightly guilty about not telling his father about her after all the lengths he went through to clear each person's background.

_Idiot. You barely know her and you've talked to her a total of two times, both of which she blew you off._

If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was attracted to her. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, or how she fought with the grace of a dancer, or even her rare beauty. He had overheard more than one boy in the halls talking about that particular Course 2 girl…

_Idiot._

Masaki growled to himself.

_Focus. You have a job to do._

Masaki went back to watching the people in the school yard.

_I'm not in love...right?_

A flare shot up from a corner of the school. Rather than using the terminals, Soshiroda-senpai had a rather...eclectic way of communicating trouble to the committee.

"Yo! Ichijou!"

Masaki looked down to see another member of the committee run up to the side of the building and shout towards him.

"There's been a confrontation at Practice Room 2. All personnel available are requested to report."

"Gotcha."

Masaki leapt off the top of the building, activating magic. As he flew through the air, he closed his eyes and focused on the wind in his face and felt his jacket rippling as he arced towards the ground. Considering his impressive interference strength, he soared above the yard, his jump taking him halfway across the campus towards the Practice Rooms. Nearing the ground, he decreased the effects of gravity and activated a self-acceleration spell.

He strode into the room; he was the first to arrive apparently. There was a ring of people in the center of the room; the glow of psions were a tell-tale sign of magic being constructed.

Reacting more than thinking, he jumped off the ground over the crowd huddled around the hubbub of activity with the aid of some weight-type magic and landed between the hostile parties.

Just in time.

A general singularity move-type magic shattered on one side of his interference armor. A familiar electric whip splintered on the other side.

_I find I'm being used as a human shield more often as of late…._

"Ok, what's going on over here…"

Masaki's stare met that of a certain Juuichiban Akisada.

"None of your business Ichijou," he snarled, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, but I think it is, Juuichiban-kun."

Masaki pointed at his armband, indicating his connection to the Public Morals Committee. Akisada glanced back and forth between Masaki and the armband.

"It's my duty to see that order is maintained and no one ends up incapacitated."

Akisada narrowed his eyes, a sure sign that he was about to do something incredibly stupid. The crowd, feeling the tension rise, slowly backed up to give the two some room, original conflict forgotten. The chance to see the top student at Third High in action created a sense of anticipation.

"...you're really going to attack a member of the Disciplinary Committee, Juuichiban?"

Masaki was surprised to hear a familiar voice, it's owner materializing out of the crowd. Mugura Hana stopped a few steps away from Masaki and Akisada, hands on hips and an annoyed expression on her face. Masaki involuntarily held his breath.

Akisada's face visibly darkened, and he shifted his look from Hana, to Masaki and then back to Masaki.

_Shit, he's going for her instead of me._

Before he could react Akisada had activated a self-acceleration spell along with the electric whip and darted towards Hana. Masaki cursed and activated his own sequence, but it seemed like he was worried for nothing.

This time Hana was ready.

She activated a self-acceleration spell as well, nimbly ducking Akisada's strike, and delivered a few quick strikes. Akisada collapsed unconscious onto the ground, suffering his second humiliation in a matter of days. The entire room was silenced.

Masaki's eyebrows rose.

"You know Mugura-san, handling improper use of magic is the _Disciplinary Committee's_ role?"

"Well," Hana said, getting up, "good thing I'm wearing this right?"

She pointed to the band at her arm.

Masaki gave a start. He had been so mesmerized with her that he hadn't noticed the black band on her arm, the one that belonged to members of the Public Morals Committee.

"I thought you declined the offer?..."

"Let's just say Tsuzuya-senpai can be...convincing."

She looked uncomfortably at the crowd, which was still silent in shock from what just happened.

"You can handle the rest right?...Thanks!"

Hana darted off, crowd splitting for her, mixed looks of astonishment, indignation and even some respect following the slim figure.

"Hey! I didn't say…"

Masaki sighed and then smiled, staring after her.

_You certainly picked an interesting girl, didn't you._

* * *

Masaki attempted to shove the buzz of conversation in the room to the back of his head. Closing his eyes, he laid his hands on the screen of the machine, psions dancing in his palm. Snapping his eyes open, he poured all of his phenomenon-rewriting power into the CAD.

The device at the other end began rotating quickly and then started rising off the ground.

_Keep it going…_

He managed to hold the device in the air for a good five minutes. Feeling his power draining, he decelerated the spinning and lowered it to the ground. He exhaled as the device touched the floor and the timer stopped.

"Impressive as always Ichijou-san! As always, your interference strength scores top marks. I think you might be able to break the school record for the activation speed as well! We haven't had someone so adept at multi-casting as you in ages!"

He ignored his teacher's dronings and smiled and nodded with practiced politeness. He glanced over to where Shinkurou was standing at his station, eyes focused in concentration.

_And then there are times like these when I wonder whether enrolling in High School was a good idea…_

Even if he was one of Japan's most powerful magicians, the fact of the matter was that he was still a student, subject to the system. And that system mandated regular assessments.

The bell dismissing the class to lunch interrupted his teacher, who somehow still found things to talk about.

"Oh! That's lunch. We'll talk later Ichijou-san."

With a polite bow to his teacher, Masaki walked over to where Kichijouji was finishing up and muttering to himself.

"Still need to adjust the CAD a bit more...slightly off from the optimal settings..."

"George, you ready? It's lunchtime."

Kichijouji absentmindedly looked up.

"Oh, Masaki. Sorry, but I have some Council work to finish up. I won't be in the lunchroom today...or probably the rest of the week for that matter."

Masaki waved his hand.

"That's fine; I'll catch up with you later."

He turned to walk out of the testing room.

_Well, looks like I'll have to find some people to sit with. George's busy, not sure where Airi, Shiori and Touko are. Maybe I'll just go to the roof._

Since no one really checked the roof, he had sort of claimed it as his personal thinking space.

He chuckled to himself. He hadn't realized how few people he actually interacted with. He didn't hurry on his way to the lunchroom. Some other students turned at his presence; he have them polite nods of the head. They were getting better at acknowledging that he was a student, just like the rest of them.

The left wall of the hallway leading to the cafeteria was a one long window, looking out into the schoolyard. The cherry blossom petals were dancing in the wind. He stopped. She was standing in the middle of the yard, eyes closed, face upturned to the wind. He watched for for a few moments.

_Who are you Hana?_

She was an enigma. She didn't seem to have many friends - or any friends for that matter. She was easily the most beautiful on campus. And those combat skills. Why would she need those? And what he saw of her magic wasn't too shabby. Which gave rise to the question as to why she was a Course 2 student. A strange thought popped into his head, and he immediately wished it hadn't.

_What if she's part of...the Ten?_

No that's ridiculous. All of the Ten families had fairly public personas...except...that one. No. The other clans had branch families as well; there was no way for everyone to know all the families related to the Ten. No, she couldn't be a…

_Yotsuba._

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the blinds and landed on Masaki's face. Rolling over to face the offending light rays, he blinked several times and stifled a yawn. He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced groggily over at the clock.

_8:24…_

He promptly crashed back down in his pillow and rolled over, pulling the sheets back over his messy hair.

_Thank God recruitment week is over. I think I can reward myself with a few more hours…_

As he was just about to doze off, a sharp pounding on his door pulled him back into reality.

"Nii-san! Kaa-san said you could accompany me to Tokyo for some shopping! We're leaving in 10 minutes."

Masaki rubbed his eyes and groaned as Akane's footsteps retreated.

_When did I get volunteered for this? I just wanted a few more hours…_

He grudgingly threw the sheets back and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

_Nothing else but to get dressed I suppose…_

* * *

The sibling duo sped down the highway, Akane holding tight to Masaki's torso. Masaki wove in and out of the traffic; he enjoyed times like these when he could leave behind his identity as Ichijou Masaki, Crimson Prince and just ride.

Behind him, Akane practiced casting sensory-type magic in an attempt to help her brother avoid trouble spots. Normally the trip would take at least three hours, but Masaki carefully applied additional speed cutting the time down to an hour and a half.

Masaki parked the bike at the edge of the mall and the siblings got off the bike. Akane took off her helmet and shook her hair loose.

"So? Where do you want to go Akane?"

The two of them strolled throughout the bustling mall. Akane darted into every clothing shop in sight; Masaki followed distractedly but made sure he had sights on his sister at all times. Every so often she would come out of the dressing room and ask his opinion. She even pulled him into a men's store, picking out some outfits for him.

Akane was trying out some clothes at one store when a girl caught his eye. Her back was turned to him, but he would recognize that long dark hair and slim figure anywhere. Her arm was wound around the arm of another boy, average height, and messy dark hair. He thought he felt a sharp stab of jealousy. She didn't have a boyfriend did she?

"Hey Akane, stay here for a bit?"

Without waiting from a verbal acknowledgement from his sister, he ran after the couple; a few steps from them he called out.

"Mugura-san!"

The boy stopped and turned his head; at this the girl turned as well. Silence stretched awkwardly before the group.

"Can we help you?"

The cold tone snapped Masaki out of the moment; he finally got a good look at the boy. He was rather mundane-looking, dark hair with bangs reaching bright periwinkle eyes, but well-built. His voice was expressionless, but carried a hint of something dangerous.

"I just wanted to say hello to Mugura-san."

Masaki nodded to the girl.

At first there was no response, but after a few seconds she broke out in clear, tinkling laughter.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Miyuki. Shiba Miyuki."

Masaki just stood there for a moment, mouth gaping. She looked exactly like Hana.

_Who?... How?..._

"S-Sorry. I guess I did mistake you for someone else. I'm Masaki. Ichijou Masaki."

His name seemed to evoke a reaction from the boy, who raised his eyebrows, ever so slightly. He turned away slightly.

"Well, if we're done here, let's go Miyuki."

The boy walked a few paces off, then turned his head expectantly at Miyuki.

"Of course, onii-sama."

Miyuki turned and back to Masaki before leaving.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ichijou-san."

She bowed and turned to follow the boy, and catching up, promptly latched onto his arm again. Masaki was left there standing alone.

_Siblings?..._

He wasn't sure how long he was there, but he suddenly found Akane at his side.

"Nii-san?"

* * *

Tatsuya watched the Ichijou heir from his vantage point on top of a skyscraper. He had left Miyuki looking around at a bakery for him to observe Masaki for a bit. From this high, it was hard to get a good look at the boy, but Elemental Sight made up for this lack.

Ichijou Masaki, the Crimson Prince. He had never met the boy, but had heard many things about him. From this first encounter, he could tell that he was a first-rate magician, but still no match for himself.

Tatsuya shook his head.

He had been designed to be a guardian; comparison of strength had become second nature to him. He never looked at individuals as people, just threat levels. He wondered if he could ever have been friends with him.

_A futile thought._

Tatsuya turned away from Masaki to go look for Miyuki. This one would have to be watched carefully; taking interest in Yotsuba operatives was never a good thing. He made a mental note to notify the clan head. In all her years of spying, Hana had never been noticed before; she was slipping in her methods.

But before that, he had some terrorists to take care of.

* * *

**sometimes i wonder at some of the things i make up**

**but anyways, i think we're getting around to the climax; probably lots of fighting in the next chapter (ho boy, still don't know how to write fight scenes)**

**thanks for following along and as always, review, message; criticism and ideas always welcome!**


	3. Enrollment 3

The doors to the training room unlocked and opened, indicating the end of the simulation. Shinkurou Kichijouji strolled into the room and leaned against the doorpost. A lone figure stood in the center of the room, CAD in hand. The room and the student's uniform was splattered and covered in red paint. So he was practicing 'Rupture' again; he did like to have the simulation as realistic as possible, even the consistency of the fluid matched that of human blood.

"Good work."

Masaki turned his head at the voice, then seeing his friend, he rotated his body completely so he could face George.

"George."

Masaki was mildly surprised that his friend had come to visit. He finished stowing away his CAD in the new holster he was breaking in. George pushed himself out of a leaning position into a full stand.

"Did you hear the news?"

George held up his terminal for his friend to see; Masaki strode over to where his friend was standing and took the terminal for a better look at the headlines.

'A Mysterious Bombing? Could be a Terrorist attack.'

"First High, eh?"

Masaki handed the terminal back to George and turned and walked off in the direction of the locker room showers. George followed, scrolling through the article as he went.

Inwardly, Masaki sighed. George immediately picked up on the change in Masaki's mood.

"Something wrong?"

"I suspect there will be a clan meeting soon. Anything that involves danger or antagonism towards the magic community will warrant a discussion, especially that two of the ten clans have representatives at First High. After the last one, I'm not looking forward to it, but otou-san is sure to ask me to attend."

George nodded in understanding. He knew he would probably never understand the pressure of being a part of the Ten Master clans, and much less, the next clan head of, what was arguably one of the most powerful families in all of Japan, no, in the world. He felt sorry for his friend, as it would only get harder from here on out, but he was confident that with Masaki's determination, ability and ambition, he could handle that prestigious mantle. George caught up to his friend and together they strode into the shower room. Masaki got in the shower, stripped and passed his stained school uniform over the stall to George.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm always around."

Masaki chuckled as the hot water started pouring out and steam filled the room.

"I know George. You are the most reliable friend a guy could ask for."

He paused for a moment, then continued.

"Sometimes I wish I was just a magic technician, not attached to any powers or politics," Masaki finally said, tone somber, "I know lots of people would love to be in this position, but I wonder how many of them would continue to desire it with all the strings, the cloak and dagger tactics and mind games that accompany this position…"

George really didn't know what he could say that could comfort his friend, but as he fumbled for words to give to Masaki, his friend spoke up first.

"I know you don't have much to say about this, but I'm glad I can vent to you."

George closed his mouth and silence stretched for a few minutes.

"Well, Nine Schools is coming up, so that should take your mind off a some things and give you a chance to show up those kids at First," George finally broke the silence.

"Should be exciting," Masaki responded, "I am quite curious to see how the fresh blood is at our rival's. I want to break their win streak; it's time Third came out on top."

George laughed.

"That shouldn't be a problem, at least for you Masaki."

The faucet stopped and Masaki stepped out of the shower.

"After all," George continued, "the 'Crimson Prince' has no match."

* * *

"The meeting will be set next Saturday, in Tokyo. Be sure you have no conflicting events to attend."

"Of course, otou-san."

Masaki and his father stood in the study. They were going over the budget of the family company and were wrapping up when Gouki made the announcement of the Clan meeting.

There was a pause in the air before Masaki spoke again.

"If I may ask, otou-san, what will be your take on the matter?"

Ichijou Gouki scoffed.

"They are idiots who do not know the truth of the matter. Magicians are treated superiorly? It's true, that the more powerful magic technicians do receive some benefits; the Ten Master clans is evidence of that. We have a measure of influence over politics and government. But at what cost? To be used as tools for our government and its affiliates. Most of the magic technicians produced by the high schools and university will go into some occupation affiliated with defense or military, and this pushes magicians to the limit due to the rigorous nature of the job, which is physically and mentally taxing. Anti-magic superiority? They only advocate this because these organizations, who are mostly themselves magic technicians, do not get earn wages comparable to skilled technicians. Fools."

"...What is to be done?"

Gouki sighed.

"Honestly there's not much to be done other than monitor their activity and educate the public, magic technicians or no. I hesitate to advocate more extreme measures...though this cannot be said of all the clan heads. That's what this meeting will be about."

* * *

Disciplinary Committee Chairman Soshiroda Hayato grimaced. In his hand was a report of the terrorist attack on First High as well as some comments from the Third High school board. The same document was lit up on all the other terminals around the table.

"Ridiculous," he muttered.

It was inconceivable that Blanche would make such a brash move against the magic community in such a way. He wasn't quite sure how well through the attack was thought out. The institution they chose to target _was_ First High school, and even if his loyalties lay with the yellow octagon, he had a healthy respect for the eight-petal flower emblems that could hold their own in pretty much any circumstance. The report stated that the Juumonji family heir single-handedly cleared out the south schoolyard; indeed the 'Iron Wall' is not someone to be trifled with. Add in the 'Elfin Sniper' and it was game over.

"...What a pain in the ass…"

Hayato turned to glance at the owner of that voice, Yasuda Lucina, Third High's counterpart to Juumonji Katsuto as the Club Management committee's leader. Black, almost blue hair fell below her shoulders, bangs fringing glowering indigo eyes. Only a second year student, her fiery temperament and focus won her the role, which fit her well. He didn't think anyone could maintain that iron grip on the school's clubs as well as she. Even the senior males treaded lightly when she stalked down the hallway. Lucina came from a Japanese father and an American mother, but the USNA was a land she had never even seen.

"A pain or not, the dean and the principle of the school has requested it. And in light of recent events, it is reasonable," voiced Nanako.

Hayato chucked inwardly. If there was anyone who could quell Lucina's fire, it would be his Nako-chan. Despite her smaller size and bright eyes, she radiated an aura of maturity and level-headedness. It was no wonder that she had been elected Student Council President for second year, with poise that could even rival First High's Suzune Ichihara.

"There, there Lucina-chan, 600 students, how hard could it be?"

Late as always, student council secretary Ishimaru Eishun strolled in, terminal in one hand and other hand patting Lucina on the head. The second year secretary was the only one that would dare do something like that to Lucina; if any other boy did that Lucina would lop his head off. Amusingly enough, Lucina was turning a crimson red, not due to anger, but embarrassment, as indicated by her gaze which was directed downwards, bangs covering her eyes. Seriously, those two.

Hayato glanced back up to his friend. He wasn't quite sure how Eishun kept the school running as smooth as he did. Chronically late, always a disheveled look, rumpled uniform, tie hanging loose. However his appearance complimented a handsome face and his careless attitude concealed a sharp mind, fit for someone who scored top marks for theory in his cohort.

"Already have it organized don't you?"

Hayato finally decided to speak up, leaning back in his seat.

Eishun flashed a brilliant smile.

"Of course, Hayato. Wouldn't have popped in otherwise."

Eishun's expression hardened as he went into full secretary mode. A few quick keystrokes on his terminal and a diagram flashed up on the room monitor.

"We'll have to rifle through all the student's profiles again, check around who might have connections to other anti-magic organizations. Sorry President, but Course 2 students will just have to be under greater scrutiny for reasons you understand."

Nanako face tightened slightly, but sighed and nodded.

After we've identified students to watch out for, each student will go through a full screening before getting back on campus. Hopefully this will identify students to keep an eye on for a good month before relaxing security. The screening should take place next Monday.

In the wake of the beheading of Blanche leadership, the government had mobilized the police force for a crackdown on any remaining members in the country. The heat was greatest on the National Magic University Affiliated High Schools, as some of the tools used by the nefarious organization were found in the Egalite student group, which was a multi-school organization. The school board had requested a thorough examination of the student body, to prevent loss of students to government custody.

"Seems too simple."

Eishun reverted back to his nonchalance, and grinned at Lucina.

"Told you it would be so Luci-chan."

Eishun immediately regretted his words. The temperature climbed a few degrees and the table they were sitting around started vibrating. Lucina had a particular affinity for oscillation-type magic.

"SORRY, SORRY!" Eishun yelled, voice laced with panic.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Hayato glanced over at Nanako, who was cocking an eye at him. Eishun wasn't the only one who had that bad habit, and his girlfriend stared knowingly back at him. Hayato decided to bail his friend out.

"Eishun, you can leave."

Eishun's face melted in relief and fairly dashed for the door. He threw one last look of _thanks_ to the chairman.

"Well if we're done here," Nanako finally spoke up amid the following silence," you all can be dismissed. Class starts in 15 minutes."

The rest of the student council and select disciplinary committee members rose and shuffled out of the room, some stretching, closing down documents on their terminals and opening notes and homework. Hayato was the second to last out of the room, but before he could set off towards his Integrated Physics and Thermodynamics class, he felt a tug at on his coat.

"Nako-"

"Don't call me that here," growled Nanako.

She pulled him towards a set of stairs that no one used ever, unless you happened to be with a student of the opposite gender. The two of them had been there a few times over the past two years, but the look on her face told him that something else was up. After concealing their presence with an optical barrier, she turned to look at him.

"Something's up. The board isn't telling us everything. The attack on First High was a senseless ambush. What does Soshiroda-sama say."

So. She want's to discuss clan opinions here. Hayato turned aside.

"Otou-san hasn't said much. Our intelligence isn't as widespread as the Ten. We ran into roadblocks as soon as the first eyes and ears were dispatched. The Ten are up to something."

"Well, then what's the point of the board asking that of us?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but there's a certain underclassman who may have some answers."

* * *

"...This spell targets the hydrocarbons in the solution, vibrating them with oscillation and a slight speed application. This emulates a heat source causing the solution to…"

"Masaki!"

Masaki jolted awake at the urgent whisper and a sharp jab from his classmate. One groggy eye popped open and swiveled over to Airi, who just glared at him. The pair earned a few curious stares, but the professor, ignorant of the going ons behind his back, simply continued with the lesson on application of magic to atomic particles.

"This is the third time in the last hour," hissed Airi, "What's up, ace? This isn't like you!"

Masaki felt slightly off as well. He had a pounding headache and he fought the urge to close his eyes. He shivered despite his school coat. _When did the professor decrease the temperature in here?_

Masaki muttered something incoherent and turned back to the display. He tried his best to stay awake for the final half hour of the class, but failed to follow the lesson, leaving his understanding punctured with holes and missing the homework assignment. Airi had shook him occasionally and kept a wary eye on her classmate.

"Here. These are the notes I got from the lecture."

Airi uploaded the file from her terminal to his.

"Now go home and get yourself checked out."

Masaki nodded; Airi took one last glance at the boy then abruptly turned and walked out from the last class of the day. He wouldn't be able to straight to the Ichijou residence; he still had a duty to the Disciplinary Committee and a job to do. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, he made his way to the committee headquarters.

The room was empty when he walked in. He strode quickly over to the roster logs. Understaffed. He had no choice but to do a perimeter walk of a section of the school. He yawned and grabbed an armband off the shelf. Well, if he was going to go on a patrol, might as well grab some medication first. Checking that his FLT Phoenix series CAD was securely in the holster, he jogged through the hallways to the medical office. Good thing it was on the same side of the school that needed a sweep.

Two painkillers later he dashing through the great forest on the east side of the school. His magic-bolstered strides took him in between the great cedar trees that made up most of the practice area for Monolith Code come summer. Despite his speed, his footfalls were silent due to a layer of air that he created as a buffer zone between his footfall and the soft ground. A soft but sharp snap caused Masaki to swivel towards the sound.

"Who's there. No club's scheduled to use this area until next week."

Despite his condition, he was aware enough to know that firstly, there was something there and secondly, it was human. He was in the middle of reaching for his CAD when a slim figure dropped out of the leaves.

"Hey there, Prince."

It was none other than Hana. He hadn't been able to talk to her since he ran into her-wait. Wrong person. Shiba Miyuki. Mugura Hana. He hadn't been able to talk to her since that incident during club recruitment week. He was secretly hoping they would run into each other, but with the difference in course and his status as the heir of Ichijou kept things busy.

"No sarcasm? What a treat."

Hana scoffed and stowed away the terminal she was holding in her hand. She was wearing her committee armband.

"You on patrol?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Hana had a thoughtful look.

"I could have sworn I logged it in...but no matter, it's pretty much finished. I've done a sweep of the forest and was finishing up some reading in the tree."

She turned to leave, but Masaki grabbed her arm before she could take a step. She raised her eyebrows and in a blur she had pinned him to a tree.

"You know, it's not nice to grab girls in the middle of the forest."

Fatigue forgotten, he stared into her eyes the position they were in ignored. Hana eventually began to blush and released him. Masaki stuttered in front of a girl for the first time.

"Sorry, I-I just wanted to ask you if you would want to help me finish this patrol? Maybe?"

_You're an idiot. Should have just finished the patrol and let her go._

"...Never been asked to accompany someone before…"

Hana had a thoughtful look on her face.

"...I think I will."

Masaki couldn't believe her answer. The two just stood there for a moment.

"...Well? Aren't you going to lead the way?"

He remained slackjaw for a while, but then his mind started working again and he pointed in the direction he was going.

"Yea, I was, uh, going that way to finish up the last bit of fence at the far end."

Hana turned and jogged off at a good clip, Masaki still not believing what was happening followed. The silence stretched before them, but neither seemed to uncomfortable with it. Despite their differences, they both found a solace and an understanding as they finished up the last bit of woods.

The two arrived at the end of the fence, marking the end of their patrol. Still in silence, Hana turned back to the school to leave.

"Thank you."

Hana turned around again, eyes curious.

"for helping me with this patrol. I liked spending the time with you."

Hana seemed at a loss of how to respond. She turned quickly, cheeks dusted pink.

"Y-You're welcome Masaki."

He felt a slight warmth in his chest; she had actually said his name without some sort of malice dripping.

"You know, I...I think I-"

Before he could complete his statement, Hana's face flicked through several expressions that he could register. Embarrassment, shock, then, one he had not seen on her face before.

Fear.

Eyes focused, she turned away from Masaki.

"I'm sorry Masaki-kun, but this might hurt."

Then he blacked out.

* * *

"Blood tide, come in."

"We have a visual on the target. The drug administered seems to have worked. The Ichijou heir is on the ground."

"Excellent. Proce-"

"Although we do have one unforeseen circumstance. There appears to be another student with him. Female."

"...Dispose of her as well."

"Affirmative."

A shadow moved behind the man sitting at the control coms.

"You know I do not appreciate it when you use 'Ghost Walker' get through my security."

The tall Chinese man stepped into the light as the man swiveled to meet their gazes.

"You trust me so little? After all I've done to help you maneuver to where you are now? Come now. Blanche still has its role to play."

"I don't trust you. But if it weren't for your information, we couldn't have gotten this close to the Crimson Prince without facing 'Rupture'."

He swiveled back in his chair.

"Relay my thanks to your boss. He can expect the rest of the Antinite shortly. A pleasure doing business-"

The Chinese man had already disappeared.

"-Zhou Gongjin."

* * *

Men in black stepped out of the treeline and surrounded Hana and an unconscious Masaki. She counted 12, no, 15. She had been forewarned by an informant that this would happen, and had orders to keep an eye on the Ichijou heir. His state was evidence that someone wanted him dead. He was in no condition for a fight, but the main reason she had knocked him out was to conceal her magic. But she wouldn't have to worry about the new assailants.

None of them would be leaving this place to talk about it.

She rolled up her uniform sleeve, revealing a sleek pale blue CAD, the FLT Silver series wrist model. A gift from her cousin.

"Now fall."

* * *

"Boss!"

"What!"

"We've lost connection to the Blood Tide team!"

"What do you mean!?"

"They...They're gone."

"Bullshit! What does Aerial say?"

"Th-There's no one there….not the team, or the Prince, or the other one!"

The man slammed his fist down on the desk.

"We can't fail! Not after that idiot Tsukasas set the stage like that with his sacrifice and failure to get that info! Redouble your efforts and find somewhere we can hit him again! Our employers will not be happy if we fail a second time!"

* * *

Masaki cracked his eyes and woke to Disciplinary Chairman Soshiroda Hayato crouched over him, hand lifted, moving in for a few taps on Masaki's cheek. Seeing him respond, the third-year stood up and exteneded a hand down towards his junior.

"You know, there are better places for naps than the forest training grounds."

Masaki stared at the hand for a moment then finally decided to grab it; Hayato pulled him to his feet. Masake took a moment to regain a balance then snapped his head up, memories crashing back. Hana, then...what happened again?

"Thanks, Soshiroda-senpai."

"I've been looking for you Ichijou. Good thing I checked the patrol logs; you should have been back 10 minutes ago?"

Masaki felt like he was out for a few hours, but if what his senpai was saying was correct, he was only out for 5 minutes, max. Masaki still felt groggy, but no where near what he felt during class. And where was Hana?

"Hey! Ichijou!"

Hayato clapped his hands in front of Masaki's face. Masaki started and turned his now focused eyes back on his senior.

"Is it just the two of us?"

Hayato cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes…"

Hayato made a mental note to check the cams on this sector of the school later, but was sure he would see nothing.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a few questions for you, not as your chairman or senior, but as a member of the Numbered. It's about Blanche."

Masaki pushed any other thoughts out of his head at the mention of that organization. Hayato glanced around and crossed his arms.

"The Committee Room? Away from prying eyes and ears."

* * *

"What does Ichijou say about the attack?"

Masaki was slightly surprised at the abruptness of the question. He figured it was a good quality to have as a leader, to not beat around the bush.

"I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say, or even how much I know of the situation. But there will be a meeting in a few days. They will decide something there."

Hayato sighed resignedly.

"There's something we're missing here. What would they gain from attacking a school? And the claim that Blanche is dead in Japan; that one I seriously doubt. I didn't catch much, but according to family intelligence, a group of First High students led the ambush. That was before all com lines were shut down. As far as I can see, all this does is add fire to the anti-magic establishment."

The frustration was visible on Hayato's face. Masaki sympathized with him.

"There was one other thing."

Hayato looked up.

"While publicly, it's viewed as a simple terror attack, what gets failed to be mentioned is the fact that a small group peeled off and broke into the library, attempting to get to the National Magic University database. They wanted intelligence. On magic."

The third year looked thoughtful, then shook his head.

"Still makes no sense. The database is mostly theory and a collection of spells and activation sequences they can't use unless trained well. Still, by attacking the youth, they try to weaken the power magic has on Japan..."

Hayato shook his head.

"Thank you, Ichijou-san, for putting up with me."

"...you have a lot of pressure on you don't you Soshiroda-senpai."

Hayato smiled, laced with weariness.

"You try so hard to protect your school, your friends, the people you care about. And it all seems so impossible. People look at me, and they see a leader, a Numbered. And I have to live up to the expectation. But I always feel like I'm never good enough. This is my last year to impact the lives of 600 students. I hope I can live up to the expectation."

Hayato got up to leave.

"Learn from my mistakes Masaki. And when you stand where I am, lead them well."

* * *

"And the Ichijou heir, he is unscathed?"

"Yes. The assailants were disposed of as well."

"Good. You also should come by the residence Saturday evening. There will be a Clan meeting the next day, and intel has already picked up chatter indicating a move."

"Of course, Hayama-san. My regards for the head."

"I will relay them. And I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you too."

The line disconnected and Hana dropped her serene facade. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Masaki stepped out into the crisp spring air and inhaled deeply. He adjusted his tie, loosening it slightly so the cool breeze could touch his neck. He turned at the sound of another vehicle. Sleek and black, but inconspicuous, like the car he came it. He wondered which family would be in that one.

"Let's go."

He turned obediently to follow the voice of his father, who was already moving towards the door to the Kanto tower of the Magic Association.

"Targets in sight. Awaiting further orders."

"Wait for now. When the heirs are released, take them all out, at once. If not possible, then focus the assault on Ichijou. One of them will suffice to weaken them all."

"Comms check."

"Loud and clear on this end."

"Don't attack until they make their move, Mugura-san."

"Affirmative."

* * *

"This act cannot go unpunished!"

"Oh, sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself, Kudou. You know full well we can't just go in and launch a full-blown operation to take these guys down," intoned Yatsushiro Raizou.

The Yatsushiro head glanced at Saegusa Koichi and Juumonji Kazuki.

"Well, you two have family at First High, so I assume you two have already made some moves around this incident..."

He turned and stared pointedly at Juumonji Katsuto as well.

"...and I have heard mention of the Juumonji heir being involved in taking down of the branch organization. So are the reports concerning the destruction of the Japan branch confirmed. Because I think I speak for multiple people here when I say that I have my doubts. High School magicians, even if they are the very best, can only do so much."

"Rest assured, they have been dealt with," answered Saegusa Koichi, "there is no reason for any other families to be involved with this incident."

"But what are the odds of this being an isolated incident?" demanded Ichijou Gouki.

"For all we know, Blanche may have reached their fingers into all parts of magical society, and even our other Magic High schools."

"Saegusa is hunting down all leads on other possible perpetrators. Any data on persons of interest outside the Tokyo jurisdiction will be handed over to the clan with authority over that area."

"We don't need your help hunting down our own prey, Saegusa," voiced Mitsuya Gen, "we have our own eyes and ears. This is a matter that _all_ of us need to handle."

"Even if we do want to find and destroy this organization for good, we have to have a subtle hand. We cannot attract the attention of the public."

"Why do that? We need to let them and any other entities that would stand in our path know that the power or magic and the Ten is not something to be taken lightly."

"Kudou, neither do we want to create a situation in which the public fears that power."

"I agree with Ichijou. We cannot have knee jerk reactions."

"What does Juumonji know about this!?"

Masaki could feel the discussion start to deteriorate again, but a certain person managed to retake the attention of everyone in the room again.

"Or, you could just destroy the entire global operations by taking out the top brass…"

All eyes turned to Yotsuba Maya.

"...And how do you suppose we do that, Yotsuba?"

A global map flashed on the screen, a red dot popping up located on the Korean peninsula of the Great Asian Alliance.

"Their facility is in a desolate part of the land. A strike there should do it."

A faint smile played about her lips.

"That's even within the range of Ooguro Ryuuya...not that we need a strategic class from the military involved in this matter."

There was silence in the room for what felt like an eternity. Masaki was not sure which one people were more shocked at, the fact that Blanche headquarters were practically in their doorstop, or the fact that the name Ooguro Ryuuya came up.

Ichijou Gouki broke the silence.

"I would request that everyone but the heads of clans vacate the room while this matter is discussed privately."

* * *

Masaki was partially glad for the reprieve. He closed his eyes and stretched. Yes, some fresh air was good. He thought he might go for a walk around the streets of Tokyo; his father would find him when they were done. He passed Juumonji Katsuto and the Saegusa heir in a discussion about the events that recently transpired.

"Your thoughts Katsuto-san?"

"...I cannot say anything about this without more information. This certainly sounds like a matter way above our heads...maybe even that of the Ten Master clans…."

Masaki walked a little ways down the road, lost in thought. HIs mind was a jumble of things, Blanche, Ooguro Ryuuya...Mugura Hana. He really didn't pay attention to where he walked, just happy to be able to wander free from responsibility, even if only for a little while.

"Target moving."

"Get him. It's our last chance."

"Hayama-san he's moving."

"Happy hunting, Mugura-san"

* * *

Masaki's first thought was it was oddly quiet.

Then the bullets started firing.

Masaki tucked and rolled behind a car. He cursed his idiocy, walking away from the venue and in the middle of the street. He slipped his CAD out of his coat pocket. Where were those shots coming from?

He peeked over the hood of the car. Nothing. A shot rang out and he barely ducked into the cover to avoid having his head blown off. 45 degrees. They had snipers; following hte bullet trajectory, they were on the building two blocks away. Too far.

Suddenly the car jerked towards him with a loud bang. Magicians too? One thing at a time. Magicians first, snipers next.

Masaki threw up a barrier in the air to deflect the sniper, or snipers, bullets. Masaki backflipped over the crumpled car, pushing off the sidewalk, then the wall and fired off several invocations of 'Jetstream' at the directions the magic was coming from. He used this in favor of 'Rupture', firstly because he wasn't sure who the attacking him, which if he decided to use his signature magic, there was no way they were identifying them. 'Jetstream', meant to knock away and concuss, still packed quite the punch. It created a sudden pulsation of the air molecules, generating a longitudinal wave through the air, with the benefit of a wide blast radius.

He saw two black cloaked magicians go flying, one striking a tree and the second crumpling next to a parked car. He spun, no time to think, just to fire.

_Bless Taurus Silver and his loopcast system._

He managed to dispatch three more, but it seemed that whoever was attacking unleashed all their forces on him. He noticed someone rush him out the corner of his eye, a knife glinting in the streetlight. Masaki had to momentarily put his assault on hold while he ducked beneath a thrust towards his neck. He pointed the CAD towards the abdomen of the assailant, who was arched over Masaki due to his stab attack. He pulled the trigger and the knifeman was blasted point blank.

_This isn't looking good. There's a lot of them, and I don't know where they're hiding or where they're coming from. Throw a few snipers on top of that and the fact that we're in civilian streetspace reduces my arsenal. Long range bombardment would cause excessive destruction and increases the odds of collateral damage. _

Activation sequences appeared in the sky aimed at him. With a curse he leapt out of the way and fired off several more rounds. It was impossible to watch everywhere at once, and Masaki knew it. Sooner or later a stray bullet would hit.

_Side step to your left, fire 45 degrees to the right._

_What? Who-_

_Just do it!_

Masaki did as he was told, narrowly avoiding a burst of machine gun fire and let off an invocation, rewarded with the sound of bodies colliding. Another black cloaked figure dropped out of the sky; Masaki instinctively turned to aim at the new arrival, but the figure grabbed his arm and pointed the CAD in a different direction, causing him to blast another knifeman.

He just stood there, momentarily forgetting the fact that he was under attack.

"Who-"

The cloaked figure removed her hood, revealing eton-blue eyes.

"H-Hana?"

"No time. These guys aren't here for a party. I suggest you ramp it up to 'Rupture', Prince."

The rattle of machine gun fire indicated another hail of bullets coming from behind. They never hit. Two magic sequences flared up, one behind Hana and another about 100 meters off. The bullets dropped, energy lost while the other sequences created an inferno, disintegrating the gunmen and their weapons.

Masaki was too stunned to move, until Hana physically slapped Masaki.

"Fight?!"

Hana spun away, firing sequence after sequence, seeming to know exactly where each enemy was. Masaki decided to follow suit, turning his back to Hana and focused on killing the assailants. He didn't hold back 'Rupture' anymore, and he could feel the enemy lines thinning. He still had to avoid the bullets of the snipers from above.

"Nice of you to show up out of the blue. What are you doing around here anyway?"

Masaki dispatched two magicians with 'Rupture'.

"Classified. I'll tell you later."

The two stood back to back continuing to fire off magic. Masaki wasn't sure which to be more amazed with. The fact that Hana showed up or the fact that she could wield magic like any other Course 1 student.

"Any way to take out the snipers? I don't even know where they are."

"I brought backup. They should be taken out in about...now."

Ten different rooftops from various distances burst into light as if small fires were lit in those locations. The machine gun fire ceased. The two of them cleaned up the last few magicians and gunmen and the street fell silent again.

Masaki looked around at the bodies littering the street.

"Well, you can leave the cleaning up to me, my father will take care of it."

"Not fast enough."

He watched in amazement as all the bodies simply...vanished.

Another black suited figure dropped from a building above them.

"That needed to be take care of immediately."

The other figure removed his helmet.

"You're-"

"Thank you for coming out here on such short notice, Tatsuya nii-san."

Masaki looked back and forth between Hana and the mundane-looking teen from the other day, bewildered. If this guy was Hana's cousin, then that meant that girl he mistook for Hana was also her cousin...This night was getting crazier and crazier; he felt like his head was going to split.

"No problem, Mugura-san. I'm on orders tonight as well."

Tatsuya glanced over at Masaki.

"You'll take care of this one?"

"...I will."

"Good. You know what oba-ue would say about witnesses."

With that statement, Tatsuya set off at a lope into the night, his steps boosted by magic.

Masaki turned to Hana.

"So what the hell is going on!?"

Hana didn't answer for a while.

"...We just took out the rest of Blanche."

"...What!?"

"It'll be easier if I start from the beginning."

* * *

"I guessed you had something to do with the Yotsuba. But now I know. So that entire thing your aunt said about the organization being on the Korean peninsula was a lie?"

"Yes. Killing some of the heirs to the Ten Master Clan would weaken their power, and out of all of them, you were the youngest and most easily targeted. She knew they would follow you and attempt to kill you, so she dispatched me to keep an eye on you. In the meeting she was stalling for time, because their attack was going to take place then. You were the bait, and Blanche is dead. For good."

Masaki struggled to wrap his head around this new information. He raised his head.

"...you can wield a pretty mean CAD. I don't see why you aren't a Course 1 student."

"...Well...It was supposed to make me look inconspicuous," Hana said. A pause. "For the good that did me," she muttered.

"...and that telepathy thing?"

"I specialize in a mental-interference magic that can directly alter people's memories. I merely implanted the memory of saying that to you in there."

The two sat in silence for a while. Masaki finally spoke up.

"What did your cousin..."Tatsuya"?... mean by 'take care of me'?"

"...The Yotsuba works in the shadows. But now you know, not just one, but two of its members."

"...So what's going to happen? I mean, you just saved me and now you're going to kill me?"

Hana remained silent.

"Hana?"

"...I can't kill you, Masaki."

"..."

"The time I spent with you at Third High...no one has ever treated me like that outside my family. I never had the opportunity to get to know other people, to form meaningful relationships. But meeting you, that changed everything..."

Masaki was breathless for a moment.

"...But our time together is coming to an end...and while it was short, it was...nice."

The girl looked up, smiling. A single tear dropped from her eye. She stood in front of him and put her hands on the sides of his head.

"...Hana...I...thanks."

He wasn't sure what to say. Was this love? He didn't know.

But he did know she had become someone important to him.

"...take care of yourself, Hana..."

Her lips curled slightly into a smile.

"Are you sure you should be saying that to me?"

He was about to respond but was interrupted when Hana stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. At that moment she activated her magic and a bright flash erupted from her hands. Masaki's body went limp and Hana caught his unconscious body.

"...and I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Maybe we will meet again, in another time, Masaki."

* * *

_Epilogue_

"All files at Third High relating to Mugura Hana have been erased."

"Good. I heard she had to deal with the Ichijou prince personally...how about everyone else?"

"She cast a wide-range memory wipe. It should be enough to erase most memories of her from the students and faculty. It will be like she never existed."

"Excellent. I have another assignment for her..."

* * *

_Epilogue 2_

Masaki stood, swirling the punch in his glass. The banquet hall was filled to the brim with other Magic High School students, some talking and laughing, others standing stoically off to the side. His eyes scanned the room, studying some of the competition, picking out people who might be stiff competition. He had trained and pushed himself and there was no way he was going to lose to anyone on his two events, 'Ice Pillar Break' or 'Monolith Code'.

The furious whispering of the other first year boys caught his attention.

"Who is that girl?"

"She's amazing."

Masaki turned and listened in, but the other boys picked up on his movement and immediately started addressing him.

"Ichijou, look, isn't that girl rad?"

"Who the heck says rad these days... In which generation did you attend high school?"

Shut up, I wasn't asking you. So, Ichijou, what do you think?"

"Why are you so excited... It's no use, that level of beauty is out of your league, so don't bother trying."

"Man, would you quit it, even if I can't, Ichijou should be no problem, right? Because Ichijou's got the looks and brains and is a member of the Ten Master Clans to boot, surely we can get on his coattails, right?"

"I'm amazed you can speak so brazenly with a straight face..."

The voices faded as he caught sight of the girl. Unconsciously he his fingers lifted and touched his lips. A faint memory of a girl stirred in his mind but slipped away before he could grab a hold of it.

"Masaki, what is it?"

Masaki didn't respond, just stood there, staring at the girl.

"...Masaki?"

He snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at his friend.

"...George, do you know who she is?"

Shinkurou Kichijouji turned and looked in the same direction as his friend.

"Oh, her? I think her name is Shiba Miyuki."

* * *

**hey everyone!**

**thanks for putting up with me and the long wait. finally got around to finishing this thing, yay!**

**if it wasn't clear, Masaki has had his memory of that night wiped, except maybe that kiss (ugh, how cliche)**

**that's the end of the third high enrollment arc, i'm still deciding whether to continue with a nsc arc or to take a break.**

**anyway, thanks for following me through till the end**

**again, if you have any ideas, comments or questions, feel free to review/message!**

**thanks and see yall next time!**

* * *

_Character Profile: Mugura Hana_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Appearance: Physically similar to Shiba Miyuki, except for a few minor differences, due to the same experimentation the Yotsuba undertook to give Miyuki her specialized magic._

_Magic Ability: Able to wield systematic magic without problems. Inherent magic is Outer-Systematic Mental Interference, designed to interfere with people's memory, manipulating and wiping it. This gives rise to her ability to be a reconnaissance field agent for the Yotsuba._

* * *

Heads of the Ten Master Clans as of 2093:

Ichijou Gouki

Futatsugi Mai (f)

Mitsuya Gen

Yotsuba Maya (f)

Itsuwa Isami

Mutsuzuka Atsuko (f)

Saegusa Koichi

Yatsushiro Raizou

Kudou Makoto

Juumonji Kazuki


	4. Nine Schools Competition 0

_Too slow._

Ichijou Masaki sprang off the ground, amplifying his somersault with magic. He backflipped into the air, catching sight of an explosion out of the corner of his eye where he was just standing; he landed on his two feet on the other side of the magician, with barely enough time to smash through a boulder flung his way. He sensed rather than saw the oscillation blasts coming from opposite sides; he instinctively activated his signature defensive maneuver, 'Interference Armor'. The two oscillation magics clashed and cancelled each other out.

* * *

Kichijouji Shinkurou watched the skirmish from the edge of the field, terminal in hand. Masaki continued to dodge the barrage of attacks, never once retaliating. The purpose of the exercise was twofold; Masaki was practicing evading magic attacks, in the offhand incident his own magic couldn't counter it. Not that it was likely. The second was to get the other potential Monolith Code competitors to practice attacking; since Masaki was battle-tested, pitting the other students against him was a reasonable training regimen as to what might appear during the games. Even so, Masaki himself could win the competition by himself; he was nigh invincible.

Footsteps approached from behind. Kichijouji turned around to see Isshiki Airi, Tsukushiin Touko and Kanou Shirori approach. Airi crossed her arms and raised her brows at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I can't tell whether he's actually practicing or showing off. Is it really necessary for him to be fighting _nine_ other students at once?"

"Call it a concentration and awareness exercise for him. He doesn't use any Sensory-type magic, so in this situation, he'll have to be careful he doesn't get hit. As for the other students, if we're going to have a solid team, they're going to have to get better at targeting."

"He's not retaliating?" asked Touko.

"If he did, nine of third highs best would be out of action for at least a week...so, no."

"...if they coordinated their attacks instead of firing off spells, they would have a better chance of landing a hit."

Shiori's face remained impassive as she analyzed the mock battle.

"Still, landing a hit on Masaki-kun would be a challenge for anyone."

Kichijouji glanced at Shiori, who was holding a rifle-shaped CAD; she must have just gotten finished with some target practice.

"How was the speed shooting practice?"

"It wasn't bad. Wasn't great either. Still have to make some minor adjustments to the spell, clean it up, make it faster. I'll have to take a look at the code again. And I might need some help with calibration?"

Kichijouji took the last sentence-turned-question and expectant look as a request for help. It wasn't the first time he had helped her out.

"Ehhh? Shi-o-ri, you get Kichijouji-kun to calibrate your CAD?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, isn't calibrating your CAD like exposing your innermost feelings? And for a male engineer?"

Touko cheekily leaned in towards Shiori.

"You must be pretty comfortable around Kichijouji to let him calibrate it for-WAHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You know what it was for."

Kichijouji turned back to look at the field where Masaki was still taking on the nine other students while Shiori and Touko went at it. The attacks were becoming slower, less accurate and more infrequent. Exhaustion seemed to be setting into the offensive team, while Masaki still moved with the power and dexterity he started with.

"He's still going strong after twenty minutes of this...unbelievable."

"Even if he isn't trying to show off, he is still quite impressive."

After being silent for most of the past few minutes, Airi finally spoke up.

"He is the Crimson Prince after all. No one can beat him."

"...Is that what you truly believe?"

"What?"

Kichijouji turned and glanced at her at her sudden question, they turned back to the field. Two students fired off move-type magics in an attempt to strike, but Masaki's interference strength was far greater and the spells shattered. Such a strange question. Masaki was the best. Right?

"Forget I said that. What do you see when you look at him?...I see a product of a broken society, created to prove its superiority. I see a curse, the curse to live up to a reputation of being indestructible, undefeatable."

He turned back to Airi; her eyes were not visible from underneath her bangs, and there was a certain tension in her body. The words she spoke, he felt that she was talking about more than just Masaki. She finally looked up, once last survey of the battle, then she left. Kichijouji was left staring at her retreating form.

"Kichijouji-kun?"

Shiori and Touko were finally done with their argument. Shiori had a concerned look on her face; he gave one last glance at Airi before turning his full attention back to her.

"Oh yea, about that calibration. I can help you whenever I'm done with Student Council activities today."

"George!"

Masaki's sudden call caused him to divert his attention. His friend was the only one standing in the middle of the field, all the other students panting, collapsed on the ground.

"Well...does this mean practice is over?"

* * *

"Is it ok to be using the Student Council office as our lunchroom?"

Kichijouji waved the question away and turned back to the computer in front of him.

"Tsuzuya-kaichou doesn't mind. The other members of the Council don't use this room for lunch, although they may occasionally pop in for a report or otherwise. Tsuzuya-kaichou and Soshiroda-senpai usually lunch together on the roof of the school. Ishimaru-senpai will probably in the Club room, and Daiju-senpai and Fukuda-senpai eat in the lunchroom."

"You certainly know a lot about our seniors," Masaki said, throwing away the tray he got at the beginning of the lunch period from the meal dispenser. Airi scrolled through her terminal, getting a jump on some of her homework from earlier classes, face scrunched in concentration.

Kichijouji shrugged, gaze still attached to the computer screen.

"You kinda have to when they ask you to run errands all around the school. I remember one day I couldn't find Ishimaru-senpai when Tsuzuya-kaichou needed a report he was supposed to finish two days before; I was late to physical education."

"I remember that day! Sensei was not too happy about you missing the first part of the physical."

Touko swiveled around on one of the chairs surrounding the conference table, while Shiori passed out coffee to the other students. Masaki graciously accepted one handed to him as he sat back down in his seat.

"So George, have the results been released yet?"

Kichijouji's typing slowed down as he hit the last few keys; a deliberate strike to the enter key he turned back around to face the rest of them sitting around the table. A moment later, all the terminals in the room flashed up, indicating that a file had been transferred.

"Ask and you shall receive."

Masaki pulled open the file that was just sent to his terminal, and a list containing the nine magic high schools flashed up.

"All the results are in there from each magic high school, from the magic theory portion of the exams to practical scores," Kichijouji intoned, "Of course, that's really all we have to go on, since it doesn't give the score breakdown of each tested area, but I think it's a good predictor.

"...So, which school do we look at first?" asked Airi.

Masaki, out of curiosity, opened up the file on Third High. He was fairly certain he was going to get picked for at least Monolith Code, and a good chance for Ice Pillars break because of his long-range capability, but he just wanted to see the other possible competitors from Third. He opened up the files and stared at the screen for a few seconds.

_Surely this is a mistake._

"Hey George. This says there are only 199 students in this year's class...Is that correct?"

"Yes...I-I think."

Masaki couldn't help but feel that something was slightly off. The feeling was fleeting and ominous.

_199...but each year this school accepts 200 students…_

"Oh, here's the file. We're getting a foreign student that was supposed to arrive at the beginning of the school year but got held up by some family issues. That must be it; it says they'll arrive at the end of the summer."

Shiori shrugged and tapped her terminal screen.

"No use thinking about that right now, Nine Schools is happening in less than two months. We have to size up the competition. Lunch will be over in fifteen minutes and I want to at least comb through one of these high schools."

"In that case, let's just look at Ninth."

"That's the first serious thing you've said all day, Touko."

"Hey! That's not true! I say lots of ser-"

Airi sighed and interrupted Touko's feeble defense.

"ANYWAY. We should only have to look at the top 25 students from each class, possibly the top 40. Now based on each school's testing methods…"

* * *

"Hirota Keiji, eh? I believe he was ranked right after Juuichiban on the exams. So he'll be competing with us in Monolith Code. Anything notable?"

The two followed the crowd towards the auditorium; a week before the competition, and finalized list of competitors and engineerings would be recognized before the assembled student body.

"He tends to favor move-type magic; I've seen him use a full powered 'Land Tsunami', but he's definitely going to have to tone it down for the fight. Speaking of that, you've looked at the rules right? You're going to need to put some stops in your magic to avoid killing someone."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two walked into the building where most of the students were already finding seats. Glancing over to the edge of the stage, he saw Airi waving for them to make their way over.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry! Masaki was helping me finish up some council work."

"Council work!? You're supposed to be handing out the security pins to the participants!"

As Airi turned to Masaki, Kichijouji dashed off to find the rest of the council.

"And _you_ need to get in line."

Grabbing his hand, she led him off to where the other participants were standing to the side."

"Airi, is it really necessary for you to _lead _ me? I can walk you know."

Flushing, she released his hand with a huff and stalked over to where Shiori and Touko were standing.

"Airi, were the two of you holding hands?"

"NO."

"Touko, be quiet; the ceremony is about to start."

The ceremony was simple; Nanko and the rest of the Student Council introduced all the members of the team, one by one, with their class and what event they would be competing in. Kichijouji would in turn give to each student a security pin for the venue.

"As we conclude this send-off, we wish the best of luck to our athletes; do your best and do your school proud! We will be cheering for all of you! Let's win this year's Nine Schools Competition!"

* * *

**Hey all! **

**I've decided there was enough interest for me to continue with a NSC arc. I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to give yall a look at what it might look like. Reading back on this, I definitely want to do a re-write, but I'm not sure when. I also tried to add some more interaction with the other cast members; however, at the moment I am unsure of whether I want to add an underlying plot in addition to the games, and I have no ideas. So pleasepleaseplease review and message me with ideas to write about. For now, this might the only chapter for a few months as school will be starting up. Thanks for all you support, and once again, constructive criticism is always welcome! See yall next time, whenever that might be!**

**p.s. for now, im not planning on mugura hana (my oc) appearing in this arc _as of now_ (bc no one remembers her), but if yall like her, i might try and find a way of weaving her back into the story. my intention for this story was to expand on the canon world of mahouka, but i might take some liberties ;)**

* * *

New Characters:

_Hirota Keiji - Course 1 student competing in Monolith Code (name is placeholder, may change depending on canon)_


	5. Nine Schools Competition 1

He vaguely remembers the shock, quickly followed by relief.

Alive.

He was alive.

Everything would be alright.

The sensation of falling is more prominent; the gentle darkness of the void wrapping its arms around him, embracing him, pulling him. His shell-shocked features, smoothing, assured. He allows a small smile onto his face, the ends of his mouth barely turning up. But he smiled nonetheless. It was a good feeling.

_I'm sorry everyone…I've failed._

* * *

"...Shiba Miyuki, eh….."

The comment caused George to turn a curious eye towards his friend.

"It's quite rare for Masaki to show interest in the ladies, isn't it?"

The collective mutter of the other students expressed their agreement towards George's observation.

"Now that you mention it, that's quite right."

"With Ichijou's merits, usually the females are the one approaching him, so he's usually not the pursuing one, right?"

"You have no idea how many people are jealous of this fellow."

Despite the buzz of conversation, both around him, directed at him and about him, Masaki remained silent. That face was familiar.

The banquet room seemed to pulse with energy; whether it be from the nervous excitement for the competition the next day or the awkward, yet fun, mingling of teenagers in pockets of fives and sixes, meeting other students from all over the islands, chatting and flirting with their new found fellow magic technicians.

Of course, there are exceptions to every rule.

"Aaaand there goes another one. Don't you think she's being a little too harsh...maybe?"

Touko turned to Shiori, who maintained her straight face, impassive as always; however she could tell her friend was slightly amused at some of the male student's feeble attempts.

"You know how she can be...especially once she finds out you're not a member of the Hundred Families."

Turning to the side, Shiori frowned slightly. She didn't know what caused her friend to only associate with other Numbered families, but despite how she seemed to come off to other people, she was a true friend. She lost count of the number of times they had stayed up late into the night just talking.

She saw Airi glaring down another boy, who retreated quickly. This was going to be a long night for her. Her eyes turned away and scanned the room and settled on what seemed to be the center of attention for the entire room.

Huffing, Airi turned back to Touko and Shiori. She grabbed a drink off a nearby tray and sipped from the glass.

Most of her time at the banquet had been spent dealing with male advances; since she would be considered beautiful by most standards, her presence had drawn the attention of a few boys. Shiori, despite giving off an aura of aloofness, had a certain measure of grace and could be easily described as pretty; Touko, while appearing more childlike than her two other friends, also had a certain measure of cuteness that would be noticed. The three of them together had attracted a certain amount of unwanted attention.

"They just don't seem to get the message...anything interesting happen while I was warding off overenthusiastic, hormone-driven males?"

Shiori glanced back at Airi before answering. She had rebuffed her share of boys, albeit in a slightly more gentle manner. She preferred the silence, and took to watching people around the room.

"Nothing much...except for over there," she replied, nodding towards the opposite corner of the room.

"Hm?"

Airi turned to look at what was causing the bustle Shiori had pointed out. Her breath caught in her throat. The girl's gaze swiveled around and their eyes locked. She had to be most beautiful girl she had ever seen. A quick glance in Masaki's direction, and she could tell that he had been caught by that mesmerizing face and petite figure. A true feat, to capture the attention of that one. Airi turned back to the girl, who seemed to in conversation with a classmate. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn they'd met before...

Shiori drew alongside Airi.

"She's captivated the hearts of the entire room, one could almost call it magic."

"...Do you know who she is?"

"Shiba Miyuki. Class 1-A, First High School. Astounding practical skills, even if you compare her to the best alumni of First High School. She'll be competing in Ice Pillars Break and Mirage Bat."

"Mirage Bat? So you'll be competing with her Airi."

"...I'm going to talk to her."

Without waiting on her friends, Airi strode purposefully through the center of the room, carving a path through the crowd. She had to know who she was. Given that Airi was an acknowledged beauty herself, this caused a slight stir in the atmosphere. Sensing an approach, the girl in the First High uniform turned her head slightly; realizing Airi's is intent, the students who had been conversing with the girl moved silently off in different directions.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before. I'm is Isshiki Airi, Third High School. I look forward to being in your care."

Shiori pulled up silently. "Kanou Shiori. I also look forward to being in your care."

Touko fairly bounced up to her. "Hi! I'm Tsukushiin Touko!"

The girl smiled politely and dipped her head into a bow.

"I am Shiba Miyuki. I too look forward to being in your care."

_Shiba? Not a numbered family or any side family that I can think of. Still, there's something about her…_

"There's something familiar about you; tell me, have we met before? I swear I would have remembered a girl such as yourself. Shiba..."

Miyuki tilted her head slightly.

"I fear not. I too, believe I would have remembered if I'd ever met you."

"Hm...So, Shiba-san what events will you be competing in? Or are you an Engineer? Though I can't imagine someone that radiates such an aura wouldn't be an athlete."

"You guessed correctly. I'll be participating in Ice Pillars Break and Mirage Bat."

"Oh? Mirage Bat? I look forward to matching your skill."

Airi extended a hand out to Miyuki.

"I hope to have a good match. Best of luck, Shiba-san."

Miyuki reached out to grasp Airi's hand.

"Best of luck to you as well, Isshiki-san."

* * *

Airi wiped the sweat away with a towel she had borrowed from the hotel front desk. Closing her eyes, she put her back to the wall and slid down to a sitting position. She reached for the water bottle she had brought with her, but her hands grasped epty air. Cracking open her right eye, she spied a familiar face holding the bottle out to her.

"You know, there is such thing as over preparing."

Glaring up at Masaki, she took the bottle and downed a few gulps.

"Shut up and help me stretch."

Wordlessly, Masaki complied with her request. The two remained in silence for a good ten minutes. When she was finished, Masaki pulled her to her feet and the two returned to the third floor from the underground indoor track.

"...Shiori and Touko not with you?"

"They decided to turn in early. And about that over preparedness, I need to keep up my stamina; both Crowd Ball and Mirage Bat can be physically taxing if you're not careful."

The silence returned to the hallway, and since it was fairly late at night, the situation was slightly awkward.

"So...I saw that Shiba Miyuki girl caught your attention."

Blushing slightly and raising a quizzical eyebrow, Masaki turned his eyes towards Airi; catching her own look, he turned back to look straight ahead.

"...Maybe...But what makes you bring that up? I saw you talked with her a bit."

"A bit...she doesn't have a Number."

Airi seemed to punctuate the word 'Number'. Masaki knew a bit about her thing about people without numbers.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. George says she's pretty good. Not all people without Numbers are second class, just as not all Course 2 students are any worse that Course 1 students."

The two maintained their straight faces.

"You seem awfully defensive, Prince. You're not actually smitten with her already, right?"

"Why do you care?" Masaki countered, slightly irritated, "What makes you such a great judge of character? George doesn't have a Number, and he's fine."

"You just met her and know nothing about her," Airi fired back, "What makes her so special?"

A frosty atmosphere had built up between the two. The handsome young man and the striking beauty beside him seemed the perfect couple, except for the annoyed look on their faces. To the outside observer, the two figures striding down the hallway could have been mistaken for a couple that had fighting. Masaki had decided to stop talking and instead simply walked beside her. She wondered why he didn't just up and leave her; she _had_ been slightly annoyed, and some of it had translated into her words. What made her broach this topic anyway? She had no say in Masaki's choice of females; but deep down, part of her knew why.

The elevator to the third floor arrived and the two got out. At the fork to the boys and girls wings of the building, Airi made up her mind. Before she could get a word out after turning to apologize, Masaki spoke first.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get annoyed like that."

Airi paused, but managed to keep the surprise out of her face.

"I should be apologizing as well, I didn't mean to push you."

Masaki smiled.

"I guess we're good then. Good night, Airi."

He turned to head back to the room he shared with George, but Airi called out.

"What were you doing in the basement gym anyway?"

He answered, turning his head ever so slightly, but his body remained facing forward.

"Why else? I was checking up on you. Mizuo-senpai said I might find you there. I saw you leaving during the banquet."

"O-Oh. Ok."

There was a slight sensation of butterflies in her stomach.

"Well...Thanks. Good night, Prince."

* * *

**August 6, 2095; First Day of Newcomers Division**

"They've increased security"

Masaki swept his eyes around the Speed Shooting stadium. George continued scrolling through the terminal, brows furrowed in concentration.

"...hmm?"

"I said they've increased security. Ever since that accident involving First and Seventh, more officials are posted around the event venues."

He shook his head.

"I guess it's well warranted; another event like that would not reflect well on the Magic Association. And as much as I would like to say that knocking one of First's "Triumvirate" out of the games is going to give Saho-senpai the advantage, and the rest of the Battle Board rounds as well, it's still I pity we couldn't face them in a fair match..."

_...and it's also the first time the games have seen outside interference in a long time. Have the officials been getting lax?_

"What's passed is passed, we'll capitalize on every advantage we get, and besides, we don't need to worry about the Official Division," George took his eyes off the code on the terminal screen to look up at Masaki, "just the Rookie events. That's what we're here for." His eyes dropped back down to the terminal. "Which school is going right now?"

Masaki threw a glance back onto the field.

"Fifth," grunted Masaki.

"Opinion?"

"Power is about average, looks like she's using some sort of convergence-type spell, causing the clays to be drawn towards each other, shattering them in groups. Reaction time is pretty good. No contest for Shiori in terms of ability."

George made some mental notes should she happen to be one of Shiori's opponents in the tournament round.

Masaki spoke up again.

"Hey, should you really be over here with me? I mean it doesn't take two to scout out the opposition and you are also their technician. I can handle things on this end."

"It's fine. You know I trust you to do this, but there's really nothing more I can do at this point. Besides, Airi is with her."

"If you say so."

Masaki turned back to the field; the Fifth High girl was done. His eyes went to the scoreboard. Ninety-two out of one hundred; not bad, but usually all six finalists had scores in the upper nineties, so the odds Shiori actually would go against her were slim. In Speed shooting, every single clay counted. He pulled out his own terminal and found the competition line-up. His eyes went down the list to the next competitor. First High School. Finally. He read the name listed besides the school.

"Kitayama Shizuku. The name sounds familiar…"

"I believe you are thinking about the Kitayama group," George answered without looking up. "She's the daughter of the CEO; her mother was pretty well known for her expertise in oscillation-type magic, but her father's side has no magic background. Still, she was one of the top scorers in First High's entrance exam."

Masaki looked back towards the podium where she was taking the stage. She appeared to be rather fragile and mundane-looking, but one could never judge just by appearances.

"Let's see what you're capable of, First."

The girl lifted her CAD to her shoulders.

The horn began counting down; with the last sound, the girl activated the magic, the airspace before her flashing with psion use as the activation sequence initiated.

_That's quite a large scale spell._

Then the clays began firing, shattering immediately upon entering the scoring space.

_Impressive...the entire scoring space is her magic activation zone. Also I've never seen that spell before. Vibration? _

"Hey George, this is one you have to see."

His friend closed his terminal and joined him and the window. The two simply watched in silence as Kitayama Shizuku finished her preliminary round.

"A perfect score."

The corners of Masaki's lips curled into a smile.

_I expect nothing less First. Show us your power!_

* * *

"_Are you nervous?"_

"_You know I'm not."_

_Airi looked back up at the monitor; they did have to give credit to First High. The Kitayama girl was walking off the podium, and her score flashed up on the board again. _

"_Quite the performance, don't you think?"_

"_It was an efficient strategy. But we'll see if she has what it takes in the elimination rounds."_

_Shiori checked over her CAD on more time._

"_By nature of her magic, it's easy if she is just out to destroy as many clays as she can. But in the versus rounds, two players are on the field, and double the amount of clays. However, she can't just destroy everything in sight, or she would be destroying both hers and her opponents targets. She has to differentiate between her own targets and her opponents targets, something that spell can't do."_

_Satisfied with her final preparations, she stood up._

"_She posses high destructive capability, but that's not all that it takes to win Speed Shooting."_

"THIRD HIGH, KANOU SHIORI"

Adjusting her goggles, she hefted her CAD to her shoulder. Like her opponent before her, it was rifle-shaped. The foghorns sounded the countdown.

_I will show you that brute force is not the only option in this game._

"~Ah! Ai-ri! Over here!~"

Airi caught the almost musical tinkle of Touko's voice over the hub of the crowd. She looked towards the direction of the sound; the petite girl was waving her arms from the front row of the Third High section.

"Thank you Touko."

"So? How is she? Is she ready?"

Sitting down, she crossed her arms and legs.

"Hey, give me some time to catch my breath! So many questions!" huffed Airi

She let a small smile creep onto her face.

"She's ready. That spell was designed just for her and this event."

"Oooh, I can't wait to see it in action. It's been three months since you, Shinkuro-kun and Shiori-chan have been working on this right?"

"Yeah," Airi turned back towards the lone figure on the podium. "Time to see the fruits of our labor."

Clays began firing as the countdown finished, but Shiori didn't activate her magic until there were at least five clays suspended in the air. The slight delay didn't seem to slow her down even a little thought, and once the first clay chattered, it seemed that all the rest followed suit almost instantly.

"Shiori-chan seems to be doing good, but I don't see anything really special about that spell."

"The spell that she's using is incredibly difficult and requires a high level of concentration."

Airi began answering, but didn't move her eyes from the field.

"Other than the first clay, she isn't using anything other a simple combination of Movement and Speed type magic. The real challenge is directing the vector in the right direction."

"Movement and Speed? But what is she using it on?"

Airi let allowed a smile to grace her face.

"She's using it on the shards of the broken clays."

"Huh? The shards…"

"The first clay was broken with a basic vibration spell, which is easy enough for someone of Shiori's caliber. The key to the second spell - the one she's using right now, are the broken shards of the first clay. The direction they fly is by nature, not random; their paths are affected by the application of her original vibration spell. Her second spell simply takes advantage of that fact, and applies speed and movement magic in the appropriate direction. In this case, she directs them into the path of the other clays, then starts the process all over again."

"Wow...it's much more complicated than it looks."

"Indeed. This spell requires a strong sense of space and a foundation in vector algebra. Shiori can pull it off because she has the computing power to do it. She has to make countless calculations a second just to direct a single shard in the right direction, and she's not doing it just for one shard, but she can be controlling up to five at the same time. The name of the spell is 'Shatter Chain'"

Touko turned back to the field. Now that she looked more closely, she could see small magic sequences activating at seemingly arbitrary points in the airspace, but she knew those were the shards being shot through the air.

_What concentration…_

The last clay shattered and the buzzer sounded. On the scoreboard, the number of broken clays flashed and all a low buzz arose from the crowd.

"Another perfect score!"

"As expected from Third High."

"Who do you think is better, Kitayama or Kanou?"

"Who knows? I hope they face each other in the elimination rounds though!"

"What do you think about her, Shizuku?"

A group of First High students observed the round from the observation deck above the field.

"She will be a challenging opponent."

Shizuku's deadpanned voice held a tint of admiration.

"What about you Tatsuya? What do you think?"

_Impressive choice of spell. Third High's strategist is certainly good. Even if I had the ability to use 'Shatter Chain', such a high level of computing power may be beyond even my reach. _

"First High will take this event for sure."

..._I think._

* * *

"Shi-o-ri-chan! Congratulations on making it to the semi-finals!"

Alongside Airi and Touko, who had swamped her with a hug, George and Masaki had joined them after coming down from the observation room.

"Indeed, that was a spectacular performance," Masaki intoned.

Shiori shook her head.

"No, it's thanks to all of you for helping me that I was able to pull that off, especially Kichijouji-kun."

"It's nothing, just doing my job as your engineer. Anyway, how did you feel during the match? Any discomfort with the CAD or the sequence?

"No, everything is just fine."

"In that case, there's nothing to do but rest up. Your semi-finals match is with…"

* * *

"Shizuku, how does the CAD feel? It's a completely different model from the one you used in the preliminaries. There's almost no time, but if there's the slightest discomfort, I'll readjust it as much as possible, so feel free to tell me anything."

Aiming the CAD and pulling the trigger a few times, she lowered her arms and hugged the CAD to her body.

"There's nothing of the sort. Rather, it feels so comfortable it's almost frightening."

"I see. Then there's nothing else to be done."

Tatsuya glanced up at the clock.

"Well, it's almost time. You should start heading over to the waiting area. Good luck Shizuku; if you perform as always, you'll definitely win."

She gave a brief but more vigorous nod than usual.

"You've made all the preparations for victory, so now all I need to do is take it."

* * *

Shiori strode confidently through the tunnel leading outside to the podium. Turning the corner, she came face to face with her opponent for the next match. The two stopped and simply stared at each other, sizing their adversary up.

"...Kitayama Shizuku."

"Kanou Shiori...I won't lose to you."

A small, solemn smile came upon Shiori's face.

"Neither will I."

Shizuku answered with her own, barely noticeable smile.

Turning away from each other, the two exited the tunnel side by side to the deafening roar of the crowd.

"_Under the rules of Speed Shooting, as long as you do not directly interfere with your opponent, you can do whatever you want. That means being able to interfere with your opponent's clays. You know what that means, right?"_

_George folded his arms across his chest and turned back to Shiori._

"_Because of its large area of effect, in order to use that spell, she'll have to use a modified version, one that includes a convergence sequence in it. She'll tag her clays, to draw them into an epicenter, and then detonate. As a side effect of it, your clays will be pushed out from the epicenter, which will be both a positive and a negative externality."_

The two competitors mounted the podium, Shiori on the right and Shizuku on the left. Before lowering her goggles, she glanced one last time at her adversary.

_My clays will be pushed nearer the edges; it's a good thing because I don't have to worry as much about differentiating my clays from hers, but because she'll be moving them, I have to focus on where they'll be. It's a reaction game from here on out._

She pulled down her goggles and hefted the CAD to her shoulders. The first horn sounded and the range blossomed to life as Shizuku activated her spell. Shiori readied her own spell, the muzzle of her CAD blazed with the invocation of her own activation sequence.

The last horn sounded and clays began firing.

As expected, First High had modified the code and added a convergence sequence into the mix. Red clays tended inwards while her own white clays seemed to stay in the periphery.

_Simple._

She activated 'Shatter Chain' and several of her clays exploded.

* * *

The spectators in the stands watched mesmerized at Shizuku's raw magic power and Shiori's finesse and accurate shots.

Mitsui Honoka and Shiba Miyuki watched solemnly from the First High section.

"Shizuku is trailing…"

Miyuki cast a glance towards the scoreboard.

_-32 to 31-_

"It's a close gap. It's still anyone's match."

High above, Shiba Tatsuya observed the contest, clipboard in hand.

_Third High is still managing to maintain a lead. That girl has incredible powers of concentration and calculation. Still, while maintaining that level of concentration is impressive, one small misstep can destroy everything…_

-_57 to 54-_

"The gaps widened."

Masaki nodded.

"If she can maintain her current level, she'll win this match."

_But there's something...off...no...she's using a completely different spell from the preliminaries! Its a convergence sequence that causes the clays to shatter upon impact of each other...but there are some clays that didn't enter that radius of convergence, and yet she still managed to destroy them. That should be impossible, unless…!_

* * *

Clays shot into the field and were promptly destroyed. While there was a point gap, it was very slim, neither contestant giving ground.

Shiori targeted one of the shards from a broken disc. Calculating the trajectory of the new target as well as the disc, she released her magic. The shard flew straight for the target disc.

And the target promptly moved.

_No way! That should have struck unless…! She threw it off course with her convergence magic?_

A quick survey of the field showed that her opponent had made a mistake as well, with one disc too far out to be subject to the convergence. It was alright if both had made a mistake, the point gap would still be there.

Shizuku's stray clay shattered.

_What! How? It's too far out! Did she use a different spell? But that's not possible with a specialized CAD! Don't tell me that's…_

* * *

"A general-purpose CAD," Masaki said.

George mumbled in response. "I can't believe First managed to pull that one off... they completely blindsided us. A strategy like that...they can use multiple spells and have access to the auxiliary sightings of a specialized CAD."

"Kitayama is using two different sequences. When there is a cluster of discs, she uses the convergence sequence to smash the clays together. For stray clays, a simple vibration spell is enough."

Masaki crossed his arms.

"Truly an impressive feat, not just for Kitayama herself, but the engineer as well. This isn't going to go over well for Shiori. Her magic requires intense concentration. A single miss, while it won't do much in terms of score, will affect her mentally."

* * *

Shiori grit her teeth.

_Focus!_

She knew she had lost her edge in this competition, but she could still win.

She aimed the current shard…

and missed again.

_**...WHAT A FAILURE…**_

Shiori involuntarily stiffened.

_Nononono not this! Anything but this!_

Her shadows had come back.

_**...WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD ACCOMPLISH...**_

Darkness creeped into the edges of her vision and she felt them curl around her legs. After all this time, she thought they had left for good.

Another miss.

_Not this. Not _THEM.

Another miss.

"...no…"

Shiori let out an involuntary whisper.

The final clay was fired and the ending buzzer went off.

Final score: 92 to 96, First High victory.


	6. Nine Schools Competition 2

"You can't be serious!"

"No way...I mean, it had auxiliary sights attached right?"

"That's right! I've never heard of a general purpose device shaped like a rifle either!"

Masaki crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, eyes closed, trying to drown out the buzz of the rest of the first-years around the conference room table. He would have liked to move on to other topics, but he suspected that this announcement was enough to excite, and maybe even panic the students. He cast a glance in Airi's direction, but she didn't make eye contact; he would have to check with her on how Shiori was doing.

Masaki cleared his throat, and the noise gradually abated, all eyes turning towards him.

"...certainly, something like that has never commercially appeared. However, examples of general devices with integrated sighting aids do indeed exist."

The murmuring picked up once again.

"You gotta be kidding..."

"It's new technology, only just announced in Dusseldorf last summer."

George added his comment, silencing the room, before it exploded in the highest fervor yet.

"Just last summer!? That's freakin' state of the art!"

"How did they get ahold of this information!"

_That's what I would like to know as well…_

Masaki spoke up in response to the last comment.

"Yeah, I didn't know either until I looked into it for this thing."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Surprise, anxiety, doubt...and awe.

"Not even Ichijou knew, there's no way we would..."

"However."

The somber mood in the room seemed to swirl at that single ominous word.

"The prototype unveiled in Dusseldorf was not meant to be a practical model. The operation was sluggish, accuracy was low — from a technical standpoint it was simply an experiment that had been cast aside."

George knotted his eyebrows, his tone annoyed, tingeing on acrid. Sensing other things on his friend's mind, Masaki continued where he left off.

"The device the winner First High's Kitayama-san used however fully combined the strengths of the speed and accuracy of a specialized type with the versatility of a general type. If that was all the work of one engineer...that's not the level of a high school student anymore. It's almost monstrous."

"Competitions that guy is responsible for in the future are likely to be beastly. It's very likely our devices will be handicapped by at least two or three generations."

No one dared to say anything in response. There was almost nothing that could be said.

_At times like these, leaders need to step up._

"But we can't let this stand in our way. No matter what the obstacle, we will overcome it. That just means we all need to work harder. We're behind in terms of tech. So what? These competitions are not about the tech. They're about the magician. You and me. All of us. Together we can defeat First High."

The tension in the room was still palpable, but was slowly ebbing. Students whispered to those sitting next to each other. Masaki's gaze went around the table; each face sent different messages, some of defeat and worry, but in it there was hope as well.

"I believe-"

Masaki stood up, hands in the table, and looked into the eyes of each student around the table, his eyes finally coming to meet Airi's, which he held for a moment longer.

"I believe in all of you. In us. We'll win this for sure. So let's go out there and conquer this competition."

* * *

Airi hung back as the other first year students filed out of the room, leaning against the back wall of the conference room. Events were over for the day; most would be returning to their rooms to rest or hanging out around the premises. Some competitors would be getting more CAD calibration in or some exercise to keep them on their toes.

Masaki was finishing up his conversation with one of the other first year boys concerning some strategy in the Ice Break competition; as the boy left the room the last ones inside were herself, Masaki and Shinkurou.

Silence permeated the room.

Shinkurou stood at the window, staring outside. Masaki was seated again at the head of the table, fingers laced and brows knotted, seemingly lost in thought.

"How is she?"

She looked up, her eyes meeting his, before turning away again.

"She hasn't left her room since the match. Mizuo-senpai hasn't gone into their room to give her some space."

The air hung heavy around the three.

"Will you be alright?...Airi?...Isshiki-san!"

"Ah!"

She hadn't realized he was talking to her.

"Crowd Ball starts first thing tomorrow morning...will you be ok?"

His eyes had hardened slightly. In the place of the boy with the easy smile and the amicable personality was a leader, cold and calculating.

"Y-Yes. I'll be fine."

She turned to leave the room; he was right, she should be getting ready for her own match.

"Airi."

She turned back towards Masaki.

"She'll be alright."

His face had softened, the boy peeking through the mask of the leader.

"Win this one for her."

* * *

"Ichijou!"

He had barely taken a step into the Third High tent before a loud voice called him, one that he had gotten used to in the past few months.

"Soshiroda-senpai."

The Public Morals chairman stood in front of one of the large monitors each the school had been loaned for the event. It was evident he had something to say to him.

"Ah! Kichijouji-san. An excellent showing this afternoon in the male's division of Speed Shooting, beating that Morisaki boy. A feat of magical strength, to beat out a member of the Hundred. What was that spell you used? It looked like a sustained Weight-type magic along with some other things I couldn't quite pick out. Oscillation perhaps."

George inclined his head slightly before the senior.

"Thank you, senpai. You're right, it was a combination of weight and oscillation. I simply tagged each of my shells to be drawn into the center of the scoring field and tagged each of the opponents shells to be pushed out. It was a simple matter of sustaining oscillation in the concentration of the shells to shatter them, a variation of the 'Invisible Bullet.'"

"Ohohohoho, not bad, not bad. And to be working as an engineer for that right before your match. Did you tune your CAD yourself?"

"No, Masaki helped me with that part."

Soshiroda Hayato raised a single eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were proficient in CAD maintenance, Ichijou. I may have to get you to take a look at the Public Morals Committee's CADs, see if you can clean them up a bit."

Masaki let out a chuckle.

"I know the basics, maybe slightly more. If you want good tuning, George is your man."

"Eh? Hey! Nako-chan! You mind if I borrow your secretary for a bit after we get back?"

Hayato's loud call was answered with a piece of paper flying across the tent, directed with magic. Hayato let out a yelp as it struck him square between the eyes.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC! AND NO, YOU CANNOT USE MY SECRETARY!"

Hayato nursed the welt that was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Jeez, that woman is making me rethink my life choices; can't she lighten up a little?"

"Congratulations to you as well, Soshiroda-san. That Battle Board competition was close, and hard fought. I thought First High was going to beat you for a moment, but that was excellent."

A genuine smile graced Masaki's face.

"Haha, indeed. That Hattori fellow was no pushover. I would have like to have a duel with him sometime, but I'm glad I won't be his opponent during Monolith Code. Not with Juumonji on their side…"

The chairman stopped rubbing his bruise and turned back to Masaki. His expression had made a complete change, his face losing its humor, replacing it with solemnity.

"Shiori-san. Will she be able to compete in Icicle Destruction?"

Masaki hesitated in his response. George shifted slightly next to him.

"...To be honest, we aren't sure. But we will do our best to check in on her in the next few hours and I'll prepare a contingency plan in the case she has to withdraw. But I believe that she'll be fine."

Hayato's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"That's good news. We'll need all the help we can get."

Masaki's eyes were drawn to the score table up on the monitor. Third High had a goodly number of points, ahead of almost every other high school. Except one.

First High.

While the margin of lead wasn't much, it was still there.

"We managed to take Battle Board for both male and female, as well as Crowd Ball for male. First High edged us out in Ice Pillars, but that was to be expected with Juumonji and all. Other than Speed Shooting, we're distributed about the same, with us scoring slightly lower than First on average. We'll try our best with Mirage Bat, but that's no guarantee and for Monolith Code, we're almost guaranteed Second, since the Juumonji heir will be competing."

Nanako had walked over to the three of them, commenting on the situation. She threw an ice pack towards her fiance, but otherwise didn't look in his direction, obviously still annoyed. Hayato fumbled trying to catch the slippery pack, finally managing to not drop it.

"The Newcomers events might just be the deciding factor for this one."

* * *

_**...WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?...**_

"Shut up."

_**...THERE'S NOWHERE FOR YOU TO GO…**_

"Go away."

_**...COME BACK TO US SHIORI…**__**AFTER ALL...YOU'RE NOT A 'KANOU'...**_

"GO AWAY!"

Shiori shrieked and covered her ears. The voices that she had left so long ago had come back. She had defied their wishes, and in doing so, thought she would never have to hear them again.

_Why? Why are you back?__ I left that memory long ago...why won't you leave me be?_

She pulled her legs up onto the bed and curled her body into her knees.

_Help me..._

A sharp rap at the door pulled her out of her thoughts momentarily, the shock causing her to pull her legs in tighter.

"Shiori? Are you still in there?"

She could recognize Airi's muffled voice through the door.

"...Go away…"

"Shiori, you have to come out. This isn't good for you."

"I just want to be alone."

"You've locked yourself in there for five hours now; you need to come out."

"Please, just leave me a-"

"How long are you going to just sit in there! You know we're here for you, I'm here for you! Whatever you're dealing with, we can help! So why are you so determined to cut yourself off from us!?"

Shiori shut her eyes, attempting to block everything out again.

"...Please...just go away."

* * *

"...Please...just go away."

Airi could barely make out Shiori's soft words, but that final plea was her final straw. Shiori was stronger than this, she wouldn't just sit there. So why wouldn't she let her in?

Anger laced Airi's words

"Fine! If you just want to sit in there and sulk, do it! Whoever you are in there, it isn't the Shiori I know! My Shiori wouldn't let this get her down! What happened to the Shiori I met all those years ago at that fencing tournament? The one, who despite everything that happened, decided to come with me to Third High? Because you aren't her!"

Airi raised a fist to pound the door, but decided against it. Spinning on her heels, she stalked away. Some of her anger faded as she walked, and she regretted her words. She knew what her friend had gone through to get to where she was now. Once the competitions were over, she would have to make it up to her somehow.

She made her way over to the Third High, unaware of the third presence in their proximity.

* * *

Shiori rested her head against the headboard of the bed, eyes still closed. She just wanted to be left alone.

Another knock came at the door, this one softer than Airi's.

"Kanou-san? I'm coming in, ok?"

She heard the bolt unlock and someone walk in.

"Mizuo-senpai…"

Mizuo Saho, a Third Year student in Class 1-A, and her roommate for the duration of the competition. She had chin length hair and a headband over her forehead. It seemed no matter she went, she had a cheeky smile on her face, as if she knew a joke no one else did.

"Ah, have you been here the entire time? We all missed you at dinner. I met this cute boy from Fifth High but…"

Saho relayed the events of the night, and Shiori attempted to at least listen to her senior's ramblings.

"Isshiki-san stopped by earlier didn't she."

Shiori looked up at the sudden change of subject.

"Mm."

Saho had removed her school uniform and began pulling on nightclothes.

"I guess I should apologize about that."

She began as she pulled on a track jacket.

"I was listening in on you two earlier. She sounded pretty upset."

"Mm."

Shiori pulled her legs in again and hugged them to her chest.

"She's really worried about you, you know. I'm sure you know how she operates, but she's just frustrated she doesn't know how to help."

Shiori's memory briefly flashed back to when the two of them had first met. She had lost to her in a fencing match in junior high, and that had started them down the road to their enrollment at Third.

"I'm sure you know Airi pretty well, but I knew her as well, before she got to where she is now."

Shiori looked at her senior, surprised.

"You knew Airi?"

"Yeah. You know, she went through a lot of the stuff that you seem to be going through rights now. You know she's an only child, and the heir to one of the 18 Assistant Houses to boot. Growing up alone, with all the high expectations along with it...it does things to a person."

Saho seated herself on her own bed, still facing Shiori.

"I know it's not my place to say anything, as I'm not even a member of the 100 families, but knowing what I do about the clans, she turned out alright. And I know you will as well. I don't presume to know your past, or what you're going through, but whatever it is, you'll get through it. And if you can't shoulder the entire burden yourself, look around. You have wonderful friends to help you carry your load. So don't be afraid. Go to her. It's ok if you need some space for now, but talk to her."

Saho glanced at the clock sitting on the table between their two beds. She flopped onto her bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin, eyes closed and that cheeky smile back on her face.

"Well, that's what your senpai has to say, but take it what you will. It's been a long day and I need to look nice and fresh if I see that Fifth High boy again. Good night!"

With the lights off, Shiori sat under her sheets, looking up at the ceiling.

"...Airi…"

Sitting up, she pulled out her terminal, and tapped it, the screen blazing to life and illuminating a small sphere around Shiori's face. She stared at the background on it for a while, a picture of the two of them at a recent fencing competition.

She thought about Saho's words. It was true, Airi had a lonely childhood, one of expectation and fear of not being good enough. But she had become strong, a leader at Third High.

And it was true, she knew. She did care for her friends. Everything Airi did, was not just for herself, but for Touko and her. She would have to go talk to her tomorrow morning, to see her off to her Crowd Ball match.

* * *

**August 8, 2095; Third Day of Newcomers Division**

_Two more hours until Crowd Ball elimination matches….three hours until Ice Pillar Break preliminaries..._

Airi stood in front of the Third High prep tent. She would have to make her way to the stadium soon for her match. Masaki and Shinkurou had already left to go to the Ice Pillars venue, but she still lingered outside.

In her hand was her terminal. A picture of herself and Shiori at a recent fencing competition, one that matched the background on Shiori's own terminal.

Footsteps approached, but she didn't look up to see the owner of those footsteps. She knew.

"Took your time, didn't you Shiori?"

Her friend smiled at her.

"Sorry I made you worry."

* * *

**a/n**

**sigh, how does one character development?**

**hey all, a short chapter i managed to write during spring break. not much action going on here, but hopefully well get some of that soon. edited some parts of the previous chapter to make the interaction between airi and miyuki less cold. **

**also forgot that george competed in speed shooting on the first day, whoops. i think im going to try to take the focus off the girls and put it more on george and masaki more**

**im also thinking about putting together a character index, due to the OCs, and just the fact that the third high characters aren't really expanded upon a lot**

**as always, id love to hear feedback on how you think the plot is moving, and ideas i could include. the next chapter won't be up for a while, so itll give me time to think.**

**once again, thanks for reading!**


	7. Nine Schools Competition 3

**August 7, 2095, Second Day of Newcomers Division**

Airi exhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. The muscles in her hand twitched, and she involuntarily tightened her grip on the racket.

With Shiori back in the games, she had been able to concentrate fully on her own matches and play to the best of her abilities, outperforming the projections made by Third High's strategy team. She had even managed to prevent her opponents in her last two matches from scoring a single point, an impressive feat in itself, but even more considering her semifinal match was one of First High's two competitors.

"Not feeling nervous are we?"

Airi didn't bother to open her eyes or turn to look at the other occupant of the waiting room. She had known Mizuo Saho for a few years, and she could tell she was teasing her. Indeed, Saho was probably the only other person in addition to Shiori and Touko who could talk to her in such a familiar manner.

"I'm sure you know me better than that, senpai."

"~Of course, of course, I know you'll do wonderfully, Airi-chan.~ Just making sure my esteemed junior is relaxed. There _is_ such a thing as too focused. It'll make you tense."

At this Airi cracked a single eye open and shot a flat stare at her senior.

"Ok, ok, I'll let you have your time to yourself."

Despite her actions, Airi did appreciate Saho for coming and supporting her. Touko and Shior were getting ready for their own events the next day, Battle Board and Ice Pillars Break, respectively. The Crimson Prince and Cardinal George were also busy with preparations.

Despite not having a number, her family, Mizuo, and her own family, Isshiki, had a cordial relationship, so herself and Saho had built up quite a history. Currently, with Saho about to graduate, she had attempted to play the role of an enigmatic mentor figure to Airi, sometimes failing completely, and yet at other times, like the other day, somehow finding the right words to say at just the right time.

The two sat in silence until it was time for Airi to make her way to the Crowd Ball court.

"I'll be watching."

Airi rolled her eyes and flashed a small smile at her friend.

"Wish me luck senpai."

* * *

Nanami took a deep breath.

It was ok; she was ready for this. She had been practicing as hard as everyone else. She was one of the 20 students picked to compete in this competition, and her specialty magic was perfect for Crowd Ball.

Yet she remembered that look in her competitors face. Complete focus. It didn't help that her opponents last match was utterly one-sided.

Third High's Isshiki Airi.

[Athletes Kasuga Nanami, First High School, and Isshiki Airi, Third High School, please enter court C.]

"That's you."

Subaru gave her a tap on her back. Nanami swallowed before walking onto the court.

"You'll do fine!" Subaru called out.

The two competitors squared off facing each other. Airi lowered her stance, racket gripped in front of her. Nanami involuntarily checked the settings on her short-barrel CAD.

For Crowd Ball, competitors could choose to either use magic by itself to deflect the balls back into the opponent's court or a racket to hit it. The racket play style was reminiscent of tennis, but it was almost always augmented by some sort of move or speed type magic in order to keep up with the sheer number of balls in play at a time.

There was no "better" strategy. Some prefered to be able to move around the court and physically strike the balls while others hung back to keep track of all the balls that could be flying around in order to apply magic more efficiently.

The starting buzzer sounded and balls started dropping onto the court. Nanami activated her magic, 'Rainbow-color Ricochet'. She managed to keep the five current balls out of her court and sent them back into Airi's.

'Rainbow-color Ricochet' was a combination of convergence, move and speed type magic that created surfaces of air below balls. The balls would strike these surfaces and a little bit of speed magic would be added to the momentum of the balls to counter the loss of energy associated with the bounce, sending them flying in whatever direction she chose. With this magic, it was also feasible to create multiple surface for balls to bounce against in its trajectory, since there were no restrictions on the number of bounces the ball could make in the air; this made for an excellent confusion strategy

Nanami had sent the first set of the balls in different trajectories, which would force her opponent to lose some balls. This strategy hadn't failed her yet, and it would work even better against an opponent using a racket.

Airi saw the balls flying over the net, but didn't have time to register them before her body simply _moved_.

The Isshiki family magic came from First Institute.

Magic that directly interfered with organic bodies.

In an instant Airi had reached each ball and hit them back, adding some speed magic for good measure.

The speed magic she had applied to herself to reach each ball was nothing special, but no normal human would have been able to react that quickly in that situation to even activate that magic

The scientists at First Institute had focused on magic that worked against other organic bodies, namely, enemies during the war. The Ichijou's 'Rupture' was an example of this. However, who said that their magic could _only_ be applied to enemies?

'Lightning'. A move-type magic combined with sensory magic. It was a magic that allowed its caster to perceive and recognize information without intervention of the caster's nervous system, thereby shortening the reaction time and completely negating the need for the brain to tell the muscles to move.

Even as her opponent had altered each ball's trajectory, Airi had already known and had begun moving even before the balls crossed into her side of the court. There was nothing she wouldn't be able to reach, no move she could not predict.

The edge of her mouth curled into a small smile.

It was as good as game over.

* * *

"How are we looking?"

Hayato leaned over his girlfriend's shoulder. Nanako tapped a few keys and pulled up the spreadsheet recording all the points each team had accumulated.

"Let me see...Eishun, can you update the spreadsheets? Thanks."

There was silence in the tent as the student council secretary tapped at the keyboard for a few seconds before putting the spreadsheet on the main monitor.

"So, given Isshiki-san's win in Crowd Ball that puts us...50ish points behind First High."

"Hmm...so if we predict that Ichijou will sweep the males Icicle Destruction and Monolith Code...we'd be in a pretty good position. Not a guaranteed win, but it's possible."

"It's going to be hard since First High did take a lot of the official events. Even Battle Board was hard fought."

"And we're going to have to account for the fact that Juumonji is leading First High's Monolith Code team…"

"Let's hope our first years are up for the challenge."

* * *

**August 8, 2095, Third Day of Newcomers Division**

"It seems Shiori has advanced on the Women's side. She's up against First High. That girl from the Goldie Family."

Masaki raised his eyebrow and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh? I didn't realize First had so many connections to the global magical community."

Masaki pulled his school jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie and popped the button beneath it, exposing his neck. He reached for the competition CAD on the bench but momentarily paused as his gaze fell on it, staring at the device for a few moments.

It was a Rozen CAD. F-Class 09. The original model, the F-Class 01 was several years obsolete, but the 09 was a fairly decent everyday use CAD, perfect for this competition. Aesthetically, it was almost identical to all the others in the series, a little more streamlined and smooth. It's casting and processing were slightly above average, slower than he would have liked, but everyone had to have a level playing ground.

"Masaki you're not actually going to compete wearing your school uniform are you?...Hey! Masaki!"

Absentmindedly, Masaki finally picked it off the bench and quickly cycled through the settings, setting back down on the bench when he was satisfied everything was in working condition and adequately synchronized before answering.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things."

He turned back to his friend, who had crossed his arms and was leaning against the wall. The look on his face told him his excuse wasn't working; the terminal in George's hand was flashing but he ignored it and continued to glare pointedly at his friend.

Masaki let a wry smile grace his features.

_Really, when did he learn to read me so well?_

"Trust me."

George let his skepticism linger for a moment longer, before giving up sighing and shaking his head. He knew it was pointless to press his friend when he was like this.

"Alright, I trust you. But you'll let me know if anything is going on, alright?"

George didn't wait for an answer before continuing.

"And are you REALLY going to wear that out there? You could have worn anything you wanted, and you didn't even bother to bring a set of clothes for Icicle Destruction. Have you _seen_ what it's like on the girls' side? It's like a fashion show!"

Masaki simply looked amused and loosened his tie slightly.

"Are you saying I don't look presentable enough in this?"

George examined his friend, scrutinizing his appearance. He hated to admit it, but his friend still looked good despite not trying.

George shook his head for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Seriously whatever god you answer to gave you too many blessings."

Masaki was about to reply when the intercom buzzed interrupting him and signaling it was time for the competitors to move to the field.

"Well, looks like all I can do is put those blessings to good use. Wish me luck."

Picking up the CAD he left the prep room and George, and entered the long hallway to the arena entrance.

As he made his way, he tightened his grip on the F-Class 09. George didn't know, but his very first CAD was an F-Class 01, and so it felt comfortable in his hand. It was the CAD his father had given him for his 6th birthday. The CAD he had used to cast his first sequence. The CAD that had served him faithfully for 7 years.

The CAD that he had carried into battle at Sado.

The CAD that had taught him the true power - and purpose - of magic.

The CAD that had used to kill.

Given his experiences, he couldn't help but be slightly cynical towards the Nine Schools competition. Sure, it was all in the name of camaraderie and school spirit, a good natured fight for which school was the best. But he also knew what he was capable of, and how limited he was here. He would certainly win Icicle Destruction, and victory in Monolith Code was all but guaranteed.

He figured there were other things he could be doing with his time, but for the sake of his school and his status as the heir of the Ichijou, he put a confident smile on his face as he exited the tunnel and stepped onto the platform that would raise him up to the arena level. He might as well try to look like he was having a little fun while he was competing.

* * *

George stepped towards the observation window; from here he had a complete view of the field from above. The two competitors had been elevated to be able to see the ice field between them. The sunlight glinted off the surface of the ice, and refracted through it, scattering light around the field, but all eyes rested on the two competitors.

Actually, most of the eyes were focused on only one competitor.

Ichijou Masaki, the Crimson Prince.

His friend was every inch the image of youthful power and confidence, befitting his nickname and his status as the heir of one of the ten most powerful families in the the Japanese magic community. His arms were crossed and his CAD was holstered at his side; the wind tousled his hair, his smile, amused.

Because of its nature to "kill or be killed" each round of Ice Pillars Break tended to go by quickly, rarely exceeding three minutes. There were few magicians who could afford to take a defensive strategy as a priority, as it would be an uphill battle; given this, most competitors in the event used spells with a fairly short activation and cast time, as the student that landed the first blow would usually have the advantage, disregarding the scale and magnitude of the spell.

Since it was a no contact event, use of Rank A lethal spells was permitted. Masaki would go with 'Rupture' of course, given his affinity for Dispersal-type magic and long range bombardment.

Ice Pillars Break was made for him.

* * *

The platform finished rising and clicked into place. Masaki surveyed the arena before him, absentmindedly noting the magic barriers in place to prevent flying shards of ice from flying into the audience.

He flicked his eyes towards the screen where the competitors information was being displayed. His opponent was a student from Fourth High; he didn't recognize the name. He suspected George had looked into his opponent, but given that he hadn't said anything to him, he must have deemed him trivial.

His opponent's platform finished rising as well, and the two met eyes.

_Not bad. Not faltering despite knowing who your enemy is; your confidence is to be lauded, but futile. _

His opponent lifted his arm to shoulder level, right hand poised to tap the code for an activation sequence into his CAD.

Masaki remained nonchalant, arms crossed and CAD still holstered at his side.

The countdown began, sending resounding blares throughout the arena.

The final buzzer sounded.

Masaki's eyes flashed.

His opponent began hitting buttons as fast as he could, managing to get his activation sequence running. Runes appeared on the four pillars in the left corner of the arena as the magic sequence initiated.

Masaki was faster.

For this event, the only spell he needed was 'Rupture' and all he needed to do was keep hitting the trigger.

Masaki's CAD appeared in hand, and he was methodically gunning down his opponents pillars one at a time. The time between each invocation of 'Rupture' was almost impossibly fast, a feat that ordinary magicians could not pull off, a fact emphasized by his use of the Ichijou family trademark spell.

The target of Masaki's 'Rupture' spells was the water droplets in the pores of the pillars of ice as well as the water that formed due to the condensation of water vapor onto the ice's surface. In its most basic form, 'Rupture' is a Dispersal-type spell that instantly vaporizes all moisture and fluids in an object. The rapid expansion of the the water inside and outside the pillar would cause an explosion that would crush the ice, and generate more liquid that Masaki could use.

By the time his opponent finished constructing the magic sequence, Masaki had destroyed seven out his opponents twelve pillars.

On his own side of the field, what seemed to be a great force crashed down on the tops of the pillars his opponents had marked. Large cracks appeared through the ice, running from the floor to its crown. Chunks of ice fell off, but two of the pillars still stood, while the other two only had large cavities in the tops and sides of the pillar.

_So he decided to use 'Battering Ram'. A powerful spell, but it was quite demanding. Repetitious use of it would drain an inexperienced magician before the tenth invocation. In an event like Icicle Destruction, a move like that was a gamble, even of considering the fact that the matches were spaced over a period of two days instead of one like most of the other events. _

_No matter. He won't have to cast it again, in this match at least. _

_This ends now._

Masaki took a breath and expanded the target zone of his spell, encompassing the last three pillars. He fed his CAD all the power and psions he could without hurting himself and unleashed on final strike.

The final pillars detonated and the victory buzzer rang.


End file.
